Feelings Perfected
by Dale
Summary: Chris and Jill don't seperate on the best of terms. But with Jill suddenly returning, will old feelings show themselves. Or will their time apart be the beginning of the end. Chapter 13 Up.The story will be completed eventually.
1. Love to Hate Hate to Love

Feelings Perfected  
  
Author's Note: This is Dale. I have returned with a brand new fic fresh from the abyss I call an imagination. This is my third full length fic. Hope this is as successful as my previous ones. Due to the loss of her relative, I dedicate this chapter to Tek. Everyone else. Hope you enjoy.  
  
Chapter 1- Love to Hate, Hate to Love  
  
" Chris, I tell you no lie. Jill Valentine is coming back to Orlando, Flordia. Rebecca and Carlos told me." Chris heard barely. The annoying, whiny, and almost sweet voice of his little sister. This was not the first time he wondered why Leon would actually want to date her. He had no idea what Claire was capable of.  
  
" Claire, Rebecca and Carlos don't count as valuable sources of information. I mean, come on. They can't even give directions." Claire slapped him on the arm.  
  
" Stop acting like a smartass. Are you telling me you aren't the least bit excited Jill is moving back here?" Claire's questioning stare bore into his eyes. Feeling his arm begin to perspire Chris crossed his arms.  
  
" Well, I'm happy she's moving back. It's been a long time. Why? Should I be?" Chris asked as if he didn't have the slightest idea. Claire groaned and sat on the chair across from him.  
  
" Is this because of that situation you guys had when she told you....." Claire sighed but Chris cut her off, anger present in voice with a bit of sadness added. Claire immediately stopped and nodded. She knew that after that incident Chris was never the same again. Claire looked at him sadly.  
  
" Chris, you can tell me. Why do you resent Jill for leaving? Was it something she said. Or did? It's been a whole year already. You can tell me."  
  
" I honestly can't even tell you anymore Claire." Chris admitted weakly. He nodded his head down and looked back up to Claire with what looked like shame. Claire got up and gave him a sisterly hug and sat down next to him. She messed his hair up.  
  
" It's all right. But you gotta let somebody know. Otherwise no one can help you. Now tell me what happened?" Chris sighed and turned off the far away voices coming from the t.v.  
  
" You know I had the biggest crush on her right?" Claire smirked. This she knew. She remember how Chris would try so hard to hide it from everyone by being a total asshole from time to time. But somehow Jill could see through that.  
  
" Yeah, you used to stare at that S.T.A.R.S partner picture you took for hours. Now tell me already?" Claire pouted getting irritated with his childish attitude towards the whole thing.  
  
" Well, a few days before Jill left for Chicago, we had a long talk and sorted out our feelings to one another." Chris looked for a response from his sister. Claire looked at him agape and started to get pissed.  
  
" You're like this because you and Jill admitted your feelings? What the hell is wrong with you?" Chris shook his head.  
  
" It's a little more complicated than that Claire?" Claire chuckled.  
  
" It always is."  
  
" I slept with her." At that Chris blushed and Claire's grin turned into a full fledged O. She knew her brother was dense and didn't have much sense but damn to sleep with your best friend and then resent her something must have happened. For Chris everything just seemed to shut down at that moment. He remembered the moment perfectly. A little too perfectly. Claire's questioning brought him back to reality.  
  
" Well, I must say brother, you sure do work fast. That still doesn't explain why you resent her?"  
  
" Claire, she told me that she loved me but didn't want to be with me because she said we wouldn't work out. That's why she went to Chicago. To start a new life.Without anything or anyone tying her down. She wanted to tell me how she felt before she left" At that Chris stared at Claire who was speechless.  
  
" Jill really did that. But why? I thought she was happy with the way things were? I thought she was happy with you." Chris looked up at her ruefully.  
  
" Well, life's a bitch Claire." Claire sighed and ran a hand through her hair similar to what Chris does.  
  
" I still don't know why or when I fell in love with her. All I know is that I am. But Claire I can't even look at another female and not feel somewhat guilty to Jill. I mean, I was just so used to her. Not like I'm used to you are Becca but used to her being with me. I miss it." Chris ended sadly.  
  
" Well, I'm glad you finally told me Chris. I'm so sorry. I didn't know. But you do realize what we're going to have to do right?" Chris shook his head mockingly.  
  
" We've got to make the best of the situation between us." Claire slapped him in the back of the head. This was serious.  
  
" No, you ass, we're going to get you two on lover's terms again. If she loves you like she told you then she should be worth trying to reconcile, if not then I'm going to kick you in the nuts every night until I see you with a real girlfriend. Not a girl from the gentlemen's club." Chris laughed for the first time sincerely.  
  
" You definitely take after mom. Dad was too much of a do it yourself kinda guy." Claire nodded.  
  
" And you're just like him. Always wanted to do something yourself. Well, you may get that opportunity." Chris' head poked up.  
  
" What do you mean by that?" Claire got up quickly and ran to the other side of the room.  
  
" I'm moving in with Leon." Chris shot a blank glance at her before registering what she just said.  
  
" No, I object!" Chris yelled as he chased Claire across the living room and throughout the house. Claire giggled as she shut her bedroom door in his face and shouted through it.  
  
" Objection denied Chris!" Chris leaned against the wall in frustration but a little bit of hope was there as he grinned. Maybe Claire was right, maybe he could work things out with Jill. Of course they had parted on a pretty sour note.  
  
Flashback------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------  
  
" Isn't it ironic that the others all had to do something, leaving the two of us alone?" Jill queried as she and Chris stood suggestively close to each other. Chris rolled his eyes and rested his forehead on Jill's.  
  
" Little do they know we're already together." At that Jill sighed and rose her saddened eyes to meet his. Chris looked at her curiously and stood back.  
  
" What's wrong?" He asked. He didn't like were this conversation was going. One minute he and Jill are practically embracing next minute she's about ready to cry. Adrenaline started pumping as Chris started to become worried with thoughts.  
  
" Is this about us?" Jill nodded sadly.  
  
" I should tell you the real reason why I'm going to Chicago." Chris heart began to drop.  
  
" You're not going just to visit your family are you?" What the hell was going on? So many thoughts were running through his head he feared he was going paranoid. Just what was Jill trying to get at.  
  
" Chris, we both love each other. We know that. But I've spent about 3 years and some months thinking. Thinking about my life and all. Umbrella is our past. My past. I want to look to my future. But....." Jill cut herself short as she noticed the sadness engulf her beau's eyes. She never wanted to cause him and sadness or pain. Oh how she wanted to save him like he had done for her so many times.  
  
" But what?" Chris offered still in shock from her revelation. Tears started to run a small stream down Jill's face.  
  
" But.. I have to get away from this Chris. There's so much I've missed because of Umbrella. So much to do. I wanna see things. I wanna grow. And the only way I could ever grow and see what's out there is to do this without anything holding me back. No. Without anything tying me down. Chris, I'm not coming back. I may one day but as of now I don't know what I'm going to do." Chris started to get angry at this point.  
  
" So, when were you going to tell me this Jill?! After you found the life you're searching for. Some guy that could offer more than I could. Someone who wasn't connected with your past. That's bullshit Jill and you know it!!" Jill shot daggers at him but couldn't hide her hurt expression.  
  
" You don't think this hurts me?! I want to be with you damn it. But this is something I want to do. Something I need to do." Chris walked up to her and softened his expression.  
  
" Then let me be apart of it?" Jill just shook her head.  
  
" Maybe one day. Just not now. Please Chris, you have to understand." Jill put her arms around him and sobbed into his chest. Chris stood motionless.  
  
" What if is the last time I ever see you Jill? I couldn't live with that." Jill looked up at him.  
  
" I'm going to make sure it isn't. Chris no matter what happens from this day on. No matter what comes between us I will always love you. Always."  
  
" Don't leave Jill. Don't go." Chris pleaded to her with watered eyes. Jill had to use everything in her power not to take his offer.  
  
" I have to." With that Jill gave him one last kiss. Chris returned it sadly as he hugged her with what he thought was the last time. His Jill was walking out of his life. To start hers over. And she didn't want him in it. After sending each other one last look, Jill departed and stepped aboard the plane. After watching the takeoff, Chris didn't smile, he didn't cry, he didn't even question why, he simply threw away his hopes and walked away.  
  
End Flashback--------------------------------------------------------------- -----------  
  
Claire opened back up her room door to see Chris passed out on the wall.. She smiled. No matter how strange her brother was she loved him with all of her heart. She was about to wake him up until she saw the smile on his face as he slept. Claire blinked once again before grabbing a blanket from his room and placing it on him. She wasn't going to wake him up. Whatever he was dreaming about it was something good. For once she could rest easy knowing her brother was on the way to being the Chris she remembered growing up. So no, she wouldn't wake him. She'd let him sleep.  
  
Author's Note: Well, that's it for the first chapter. How was it? I'm anxious to get some reviews from this one. I'm a L/C fan all the way but I have to admit C/J have grown on me. So let me know how you like it? I will supply what you demand. Until next time. 


	2. The Lion's Den

Feelings Perfected  
  
Author's Note: Um Yeah. First off thanks for the great reviews you've giving this story so far. It really gives me something to look forward. Well, here's the second chapter.  
  
Chapter 2- The Lion's Den  
  
" Were you guys going to inform me of this little thing after you did it?"  
  
" Of course not. We were going to tell you today."  
  
" But it kinda slipped out."  
  
Claire was sitting in Leon's lap playing with a slinky or something. Chris noticed how Leon's hands were resting rather too comfortably on her thighs. Chris had met Leon some ways ago and through the years had grown to like the guy. Even to the point where they would go out and get drunk. Carlos on the other hand, it took him a little longer to grow on.  
  
" Just tell me this Claire. Why?" Chris asked leaning on the wall. He had his arms crossed and was intently awaiting a reply. Claire looked at Leon and then back at Chris.  
  
" Because I want to. Chris, I'm going on 25 years old. Let me live." Chris smirked while Leon cocked his head at her curiously.  
  
" Hey, doesn't you vest say that?" Claire smirked. She had so many vests with different saying on them.  
  
" Where do you think I got it from?" She chuckled. Chris was still pondering what she had said. Finally he seemed to reach some kind of decision..  
  
" I don't care." He told them simply. Leon gave him a glance as if he didn't believe him. Claire was beaming. Her plan was going by so well.  
  
" You've done well big brother." Claire joked as she jumped out of Leon's lap and hugged him. Chris rolled his eyes. As much as he hated seeing Claire in a bad mood, seeing her in an overly good mood was almost just as bad.  
  
" Yeah, whatever. Leon, you know the drill. If Claire comes back to me crying, I'll send your ass flying. Through this window. You got me?" Leon looked at Chris' face for any sort of joking expression. He found none except for the barely visible curl of his lips.  
  
" I got you. Hey, you know Jill's coming back?" Leon asked waiting to see the excited look on Chris's face.  
  
" Yeah, Claire told me." He spoke monotonously. Claire whispered something in Leon's ear causing him to realize the mistake he had made. Chris smirked inwardly.  
  
" Don't worry. I'm not mad. Just a little curious as to why I was the last one to find out?" Chris told them as he headed to sit across from them on the opposite couch. Claire shrugged.  
  
" I don't know. But now you know. I wonder why she's coming back. Maybe she's found what she was looking for. Or maybe she just misses it here. Whatever the reason I'm glad she is."  
  
" Claire, we gotta go catch that store before they close remember? You've been trying to drag me with you in there for weeks?" Leon spoke as he picked Claire off of his lap. She giggled. Chris smiled a bit at his sister's cheery attitude. Leon really did seem to make her happier than he had ever seen her since they were kids. He admired the guy for that.  
  
" I see, she's taking the lead of the relationship huh?" Chris joked.  
  
" By the horns." Leon answered for him. Claire looked playfully shocked.  
  
" Leon, how could you say that? After all we've been through." Leon chuckled as he headed to the door.  
  
" Claire, you didn't even listen to me in Raccoon. You turned off you walkie talkie on me. Not to mention the fact he kept hauling ass before I could tell you anything." Claire narrowed her eyes at him. Leon held his hands up.  
  
" Hey, that's who you are. Don't get mad at me." Leon countered. Claire shooed him out the door.  
  
" You know what? Just get out of here." Claire said sternly brushing him off. Leon mumbled something incoherent before walking out the door to the car. Claire turned around to Chris who had a humored grin on his face. She smiled.  
  
" You better be smiling when I get back too. No more of this sad business. You hear?"  
  
" Yeah, Claire. See you later." Claire waved to him. " Later."  
  
Looking through the blinds in the window, Chris saw his sister and her boyfriend drive away. Sighing he went back into the den and turned on the t.v. Flipping through channels he began to get sleepier and sleepier. Soon enough his head was resting on side of the chair.  
  
Sometime Later  
  
Rinnnnnnnnnggggggg!  
  
" Shit!" The ringing sound that was shooting sound waves of epic proportions through his ears caused Chris to hit his leg on the coffee table from jump.  
  
" It's probably Claire telling me she and Leon are getting hitched." Chris scoffed. Obviously irritated he picked up the phone.  
  
" Hello?' He asked gruffly. There was a moment of silence on the other line. Chris, not the one to play games, asked once more.  
  
" Hello?"  
  
" Chris , it's Jill."  
  
Those three words alone made all time stop for Christopher Redfield. It had been so long since he had even heard her voice. When she left she didn't contact them at all. Except for one time to let them know she was doing okay. Chris was both happy and sad. And a little angry at the same time. But mostly he was scared. What was he going to say to her?  
  
" Hi, Jill. How have you been?" He asked and held his breath trying to listen to ever word she would say.  
  
" Well, best as can be expected. Did Claire tell you I was moving back to Flordia?" Chris leaned back into the couch. He had a feeling this would be a long conversation.  
  
" Yeah, she told me. Jill, there's so much I wanna tell you. So much I wanna know." Chris told her softly.  
  
" I know. I have a lot to tell." Chris could almost she her grinning on the other line. Chris made sure he asked the next question very carefully.  
  
" Did you find what you were looking for?" He awaited for Jill's response. It seemed to take hours but it was only a few seconds.  
  
" Yes and no." Was all she said. Chris was stunned on the other line. Yes and no. What the hell does that mean.  
  
" What do you mean?" Jill sighed.  
  
" I can't tell you right this minute I have to catch my flight. The gate's about to close. Besides I have to find a hotel to stay in until I find a place." Jill told her. She knew that after she told Chris what she needed to tell him, he would probably not want to associate with her again. He didn't do anything to hurt her but she sure as hell hurt him.  
  
" You don't have to find a place. You can stay with me." Chris offered not really thinking about the implications. But he did know that he missed having her around dearly. Jill shook her head on the other line.  
  
" No, I couldn't possibly. I don't wanna intrude on you and Claire like that." Chris scoffed.  
  
" That's nonsense. You can stay with us. Claire's pretty excited about seeing you again. And I am too. Come on?" Jill pondered this. Chris was practically on the edge of the seat.  
  
" Okay. But I'm warning you. I'm not an easy one to live with." Chris laughed.  
  
" Don't worry about that. If I handle Claire, I'm sure I can live with you." Chris told her proudly. Jill smirked.  
  
" Really now?" Chris chuckled.  
  
" I missed you Jill." Chris told her sincerely. He really meant it because ever since she left on that plane she was all he thought about. Every day and night. Jill let a slow breath escape.  
  
" I missed you too Chris. I gotta go. The gate's about to close. We'll talk tomorrow okay?" Jill told him softly.  
  
" Okay. Take care. I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
" You too. Bye."  
  
" Bye. Chris." With that the phone call ended. Chris fell back on the couch and pondered what just happened.  
  
He wondered why Jill was so hesitant to speak to him and why she seemed so far off. All of this was worrying him. But the fact that she was coming home was enough for him to put that all aside. He would finally be face to face with Jill after a year and half or so apart. So much had happened. He wanted to know what she had been through. But most of all he wanted to know if there was still a them. The sound of the front door unlocking shook Chris from his thoughts.  
  
" Chris, come help us with these bags?" Claire yelled from the foyer. Chris heard Leon push his way through the door and sit on the stairs. Bags everywhere. Chris chuckled as he went to help Leon his thoughts temporarily forgotten. It wouldn't be long before Jill would be there to remind him.  
  
Author's Note: And so the second chapter of this story was updated. And now it awaits the generous reviews of you all. What's going on with Jill? She seems kinda different huh? Well, in the next chapter we'll get a glimpse as to why. So please read and review so I can check my mailbox and smile. Tek, that's two chapters I got out in under a week. I'm getting good. Anyway, let me know what's up. All righty then. 


	3. When It All Hits The Fan

Feelings Perfected  
  
Author's Note: Hot Damn! I must be on an inspirational high because this is the quickest I have updated in a very long time. I hope this isn't a problem. Lol. Anyway, appreciate everyone who took the time to check this story out. Here's chapter 3. Oh yeah, expect some obscenities throughout the rest of this story. Lol.  
  
Chapter 3- When It All Hits the Fan  
  
As Claire crept closer and closer to her brother's door, she made sure that her tip toeing wasn't too loud to wake him. See, Jill had just called her and told her she was on the way. Claire saw this as the perfect opportunity to see how head over heels her brother was over her. Peeking inside before creaking the door open, Claire could hear her brothers loud obnoxious snoring. How she managed to sleep in the same house with him was beyond her comprehension. Standing next to the bed over him, Claire grinned before jumping into the bed and smashing him under the covers. Chris' scream was like a yeti's roar.  
  
" Claire!!!! What the fuck! What's wrong with you!"  
  
All Claire could do was laugh. She couldn't even sit straight she was laughing so hard. Soon tears were streaming out of her eyes. Chris was huffing and puffing. He knew his sister's wake up call. Hell she did it every Saturday. Why? Just because she knew he hated getting up. What not annoy the hell out of him. After about a 2 minute fit of laughter Claire finally calmed down.  
  
" Ha. Ha. Oh yeah, Jill called. She said she'd be here within the hour and she called about 45 minutes ago." Chris stared at her with a look of horror in his face completely ignoring the grin plastered on hers. Then his adrenaline kicked in.  
  
" Shit!"  
  
Getting up he practically threw Claire out of his way and started to pull open his drawer scrounging for anything decent to wear. After finding some undergarments and socks he ran over to his closet and picked out the quickest thing he could find. Next thing Claire knew Chris had already jumped in the shower. Claire smirked as she called to him through the bathroom door.  
  
" You seem kinda anxious there big brother? Why don't you slow your roll a bit." Claire told him as she cleaned up the mess Chris had just made. There was a bump from the bathroom in return.  
  
" Ow! My fucking knee! Claire go straighten up or something. Get the guest room ready." Chris ordered from inside the shower. Claire just smiled evilly and went downstairs to do as she was asked.  
  
As Claire reached the bottom of the stairs, she heard a car door slam outside. Running over to the window she saw it was Jill with her arms full of luggage. Claire gasped. Jill's hair was now a rich brownish red instead of her usually dirty blond look. Slipping into her slippers she opened the front door to meet her face to face. Jill stopped in her tracks.  
  
" Claire!" Jill squealed as she dropped her belongings and went to give her friend a hug. Claire and Jill had been close since Chris had introduced them. During the war when Chris and and guys would go out after a lead or something Claire and Jill would keep each other company. Sometimes Rebecca would join but most of the time she was hanging out with the guys. Partly because she was the medic and partly because she was trying to get "friendly" with Carlos. There were no problems there. It was less work for Carlos to do. Jill smiled at the memory. Claire's ranting bought her back to the present.  
  
" I said, come on, I just put breakfast on." Jill nodded and gave Claire some of the luggage she was carrying. Claire grimaced.  
  
" I don't wanna lug that hunk of junk upstairs." Jill rolled her eyes and sighed.  
  
" Claire, you haven't changed one bit. Say, is Chris awake yet? I gotta tell him something important." Claire frowned at the tone of her voice as she sat the bags down. There was a sad far away glow in Jill's eye well hidden by Jill's longing to see the others again.  
  
" Yeah, he's upstairs. Go walk right in." Claire told her simply as she pointed up the stairs. Jill nodded and slowly walked up the stairs to Chris' room. She failed to notice the mischievous grin making its way across Claire's face.  
  
" Jill's definitely in for a nude.. Rude awakening." Claire smirked before humming over to the kitchen wall phone to dial up Leon. She was going to keep these two together damn it. They still love each other. And she was going to make sure they remember that.  
  
A myriad of thoughts rushed through Jill's head as she made her way closer to Chris' bedroom. She couldn't place her mind on a single one except what she was going to say. She had not a clue. It irked her that she couldn't even see Chris without feeling guilt let alone talk to him about it. But she knew this was something she had to do. She knocked on the door quietly.  
  
" Chris?" There was no reply. Creaking the door Jill slowly opened the door. As the door opened completely the bathroom door on the opposite side of the room swung up and a almost bare naked Chris Redfield ran out brushing his teeth and holding his towel around his waist. Chris quickly noticed Jill standing in his room. Jill Valentine was in his room at this very moment.  
  
" Oh Shit!" At that Chris tripped over on a stray shoe and fell back into the bathroom crashing into the door with a thud. Jill gasped as she saw him fall but was more entranced at his physique. She remembered the first time she had seen him this exposed. They had shared a lot, body and soul, that night. Looking at him now was sort of painful reminder of what could have been.  
  
" Oh! I'm so sorry Chris. I'll be right outside." Jill told him regrettably as she walked out the room and closed the door behind her. As she leaned against the door, Jill took long deep breath. Oh how she wish she could just run up, embrace, and make a years worth of love right then and there. She didn't care what Claire would say afterwards, she wanted him. But life was a bitch. She felt like a bitch for leaving Chris the way she did. Shaking her head she asked if Chris was decent. She could gather her thoughts later.  
  
" You can come in now Jill." Chris called through the door. Pushing the door open Jill finally looked into the eyes of the man she had fallen in love with years ago. He was combing his hair in that Chris Redfield style of his. Jill smirked at how sexy it was.  
  
" Well, are you just going to stand there or are you going to come hug me?" Chris asked jokingly. Jill grinned and made her way over to him. Chris opened his arms up and took her in is embrace. Jill just melted into it. It felt some damn good. It felt like she belonged right here in his arms. Yet, those feelings were growing distant and Jill knew why. She just didn't know what to do about it. Releasing a sigh of relief Jill looked up to see Chris admiring her. She smiled.  
  
" I haven't felt this good in a long time." Jill admitted truthfully. Chris chuckled.  
  
" I'm just glad your back. There's so much that I want to tell you. So much I wanna hear. Jill, what were you thinking when you left on that plane that day?" Chris asked. Jill let go and took a step back. They were still awfully close though.  
  
" I was wondering what the hell I was doing. Chris, I thought you every day and night. I though about us. I know what I did was wrong. And I wanna say I'm sorry." Chris stood emotionless for a minute before grinning.  
  
" Jill, just knowing that you still care is enough for me." Jill walked over to the picture on the dresser of the gang at Hard Rock Café. She chuckled lightly as she looked at the picture. Rebecca and Carlos were on the step making out, Claire and Leon behind them arguing about something and Chris and Jill were laughing in the background. Somehow somebody managed to get a shot of this.  
  
" You still have this thing?" Jill asked as she continued to look at the picture. Chris was preparing to walk out the room.  
  
" Yeah, I'll be sure to make you a copy. Come on downstairs. Claire gets bitchy when I don't come down for breakfast. I bet you she's on the phone with Kennedy right now." Chris scoffed. Jill laughed.  
  
" I know she is." With that Jill followed Chris downstairs.  
  
"Hehe, I'm telling you they're probably going at it right...." Claire started but was cut off from the glares coming from Jill and her brother. "now." Claire finished. Chris could hear Leon laughing on the other line. Claire listened to Leon saying something and Claire turned to Jill.  
  
" Jill, Leon says welcome back. He wanted to know if you guys wanted to do something today." Jill nodded. Claire turned back to the phone and told him. Seconds later, Claire was telling him bye.  
  
" Okay, let them know too. See you this afternoon. Love you. Okay bye." Chris rolled his eyes at his sister' cheery attitude. Claire was a totally different person whenever Sherry or Leon was concerned. She was still annoying but you could tell she cared very deeply for them.  
  
" Hey Leon just told me Carlos and Rebecca got hitched like a month ago. We still thought they were just dating." Chris laughed dryly.  
  
" Nice to know what kind of friends we have." Jill laughed in agreement. She sat down next to him at the table. Claire fixed her a plate and sat at the table also.  
  
"So what should we do today?" Claire asked Chris and Jill. Chris was busy reading the paper. He always did it to keep himself occupied or to keep his mind off of something. Claire and Jill knew what or better yet who.  
  
" We'll figure something out." Jill said as she took a bite out of her food. Claire gave her a mischievous grin.  
  
" How about you start by telling us what you've been doing the past year?" Chris poked his head from behind the paper and Jill looked at him before looking back to Claire. She clasped her hands together.  
  
" Oh, where to begin?"  
  
Author's Note: Okay, it's kinda short but it's done. The third chapter of this story. Um, I don't think this will be as long as my other stories but I'm hoping it'll do just as good. Please read and review. I need some inspiration cause preparing for college is a bitch. Kinda like writer's block. Tek, I did it again. Thanks for being my AIM buddy. Until next time. 


	4. What Have You Been Doing?

Feelings Perfected  
  
Author's Note: I have risen from the dead Lol. Anyway, I finally got some free time on my hands and I finally can bring the fourth chapter to this story. Kinda noticed FF's a little dead these days. Maybe this update will liven things up. Hope you enjoy the chapter.  
  
Chapter 4- What Have You Been Doing?  
  
"When I first got to Chicago, I did stay with my folks for awhile. I mean, come on. When you parents see you on national t.v after about 3 years of no contact they do tend to freak out. Anyway, while I was there, I figured I might as try to establish myself there. So I found work in the military. I definitely wanted out of police work. Too many memories. Because of our status I moved up the ranks pretty fast. Next thing you know they're telling me I'm honorable discharged because of this event where I beat up a guy for trying to sexually harass a female soldier. So about a few weeks ago I started thinking. Although life was good up there and I met some wonderful people I don't think there's any place that feels like home except when around you guys."  
  
Claire and Chris heard everything Jill said and nodded. Jill's words had kinda left a mark on them. And for that reason, Claire got up, picked Chris and Jill out of the chair and smashed all three of their bodies together.  
  
"Group hug!" Claire shrieked while Chris groaned. Jill just chuckled.  
  
"Claire, did you wash up yet? You smell like body odor and whip cream. And I don't even want to know why." Chris complained as he slid his way out of the hug. Jill laughed heartily while Claire glared daggers at him and pushed him.  
  
"That's right you don't. It would only make you jealous of the overabundance of sex I'm getting while you sit around here getting none." Claire replied back smiling evilly. Chris's eyes grew huge and his temper was flaring. He cracked his knuckles together.  
  
"Oh, oh. It's ass kicking time." He said as he proceeded to teach his little sister a lesson. Claire taunted him by making the kiss my ass gesture.  
  
"Bring it!"  
  
With that Chris broke into a sprint after here but Claire had already started ahead into the living room. Jill simply just followed the two out for she definitely wanted to see what would happen. She had seen this before. These little disputes usually ended with Chris and an ice pack and Claire telling it all to Leon. And Jill herself was usually there to console Chris trying not to kiss him as she held his head in her lap.  
  
"Chris, just give it up already. Claire was just trying getting back at you. You don't have to take it that seriously." Jill tried to reason as she held Chris back from running up the stairs after Claire. Chris huffed. Not take it seriously. His sister just insulted his manhood in front of the love of his life. Oh yes, this was serious. But realizing how child this was he let go off the crushing grip he had on the stair banister. Jill quickly let go as soon as she noticed the look he was giving her.  
  
"What's wrong Jill? I can't help but feel something's not right." Chris said as he sat on the steps.  
  
' Damn right it's not right. We should be upstairs proving Claire wrong.' Jill thought outloud not realizing she was speaking her thoughts. Chris give her a wide ass grin.  
  
"Come again?" Jill blushed heavily as she realized her mistake and tried to regain her composure. 'That was too fucking close' she thought as she tried to think up an excuse.  
  
"I said everything's all right. I've just been away from you guys too long." Chris gave her an amused smiled and stood up placing his arms around her hips. Jill had missed his embrace for so long and felt as if she was touched by an angel as he pulled her closer to him. Yet, she couldn't help but feel the nagging feelings she had for her beau in Chicago. The man that seemed to entice her in ways no man could. Even Chris.  
  
"I'm just glad your home for good." Chris said as he attempted to give Jill the kiss he had been waiting for the last 2 years. As he faced neared hers Jill had to use all of her might to turn her face and allow him to kiss her cheek. She sighed as she noticed the distress and confusion on Chris' face. Chris pulled back.  
  
"What happened up there Jill? Now I know something's wrong. First, you call out of the blue claiming to be moving back now you won't even let me kiss you. Am I missing something here?" Chris asked his voice wavering between confused and interrogating. He failed to notice Claire poking her head out of the door. Jill looked to the floor before breathing deeply as if she was about to reveal her life's story.  
  
"You're right Chris. There's something I've been meaning to tell you but I was too afraid. And this is the reason why. Chris, I wasn't lying when I said I loved you but you have to understand this. I love you but I'm not in love with you. That's why I had to get away. After we did what we did, which I don't regret one bit, I realized that you deserved more than I could offer. You needed a girl who was sincere. And I'm afraid that girl wasn't me."  
  
Chris was speechless. He was beyond angry but his anger only paled in comparison to his sadness. Jill had just told him she wasn't in love with him. That's why she didn't want to be with him. Yet, he knew those last few days with her weren't a dream. They were real.  
  
"Bullshit! Jill, you're telling me you're no longer "in love" with me yet you let me fuck you just mere moments before you leave to go on a life finding journey. There's something you're not telling me." Jill would have slapped him right about then only everything he had just spat at her was the absolute truth. She could only tell him the truth.  
  
"Yes....I'm seeing someone. He was planning to live with me after I find a place. Chris, I was going to tell you so many times but I was too scared. I knew I was going to hurt you." Chris just scoffed as he fell back on the stairs.  
  
"You got that right." Jill sat down next to him. Chris attempted to move away from her but she just pulled him towards her.  
  
"Chris, I can't take this. I'll go find somewhere to stay if you feel uncomfortable with me here. But to tell the truth, you're still my best friend and you always will be. Just because we're no longer on the intimate level we're still partners. Right?" She turned Chris' face to meet hers. Her eyes pleading for his reply. Chris only gave her a blank stare. As hurt as he was over her blatant rejection, Chris knew he would never cast Jill out on the street. As much as he believed he was in love with her she was still his friend.  
  
"Right." He answered before taking her into his arms and hugging her close. Claire smiled from the crack in her door. She made sure she cut the phone off. Jill just smiled to herself.  
  
"At least I can still hold you like this." Chris told her as he began to wipe of the film of moisture in his eyes. Jill looked back at him and was about to respond but Chris stopped her.  
  
"Jill. I'm still you friend and I'll always love you. Just give me time to find what I'm looking for. I'm going to try. So you will have to introduce me to your friend okay?" Chris told her smiling weakly. Jill frowned at first but as she noticed his usual grin return she began to smile too and nodded.  
  
Upstairs Claire began to smile too. She had learned of the situation and was now prepared to get these two together at any cost. If she didn't may the Lord have mercy.  
  
Author's Note: Yeah, I haven't been around in a while but FF's been dead for the longest. I'm thinking about retiring but I'll see how my response to this update is. I might just change my mind. Tek, I know this chapter broke your heart. I'm sorry. Lol. Just keep faith and everything will turn out fine in the end. Until next time 


	5. Night Games

Feelings Perfected  
  
Author's Note: Well, first of all I'm thankful for the reviews and support you have given this story. I'm about to go to school soon and I don't know if I will have the chance to update so perhaps this may be the last update you see in a long time. If so, I'm sorry. Maybe I'll get to it again one day. Then again, I might get inspired. Who knows. Here's chapter 5.  
  
Chapter 5- Night Games  
  
"Chris, get the fuck up!"  
  
Chris tossed a 'whatever' look over to his sister who was glaring daggers at him. She wanted to watch wrestling and he was sitting on the only remote in the house. Claire slapped the piss out of him.  
  
"Get up. Now!!" She yelled at him louder than he even thought was possible for her. It seemed as if the whole house had started to shake. Chris grimaced as her sat up and reached for the remote only to throw it across the room and the batteries scattered. Claire growled.  
  
"Why are you act like a fucking dickhead all of the sudden? Didn't you and Jill just get finished cuddling on the damn stairs a few hours ago?"  
  
Chris just let his head fall into his hands and groaned at her. "Yeah, but it wasn't what you think baby sister. Jill says she loves me but she's not in love with me. That's like saying you love Leon right now and then you came home with a new boyfriend next week. Something isn't right about that. I don't know if she ever felt the same for me. So if I seem a little anal tonight my sincerest apologies." Claire gave him a sympathetic look. She already knew this but now she had realized just how much Jill had unintentionally hurt him.  
  
"Damn." Claire whispered to herself softly as she sat next to her brother. She tried to pull him into a hug but he just resisted and kissed her on the forehead.  
  
"Jill's going to be back soon and you should be getting ready for that date with Leon remember. He said he'd come get you early. I'm going to drown my sorrows in my room." Claire chuckled lightly at him.  
  
"Chris, you know we don't have any beer." Chris grinned sadly.  
  
"Who said anything about beer? I'm talking about me, some grub, and my Family Guy DVD. Later Sis." Claire smiled at him as she watched him go upstairs.  
  
"Hey, where's you food?" She questioned as she proceeded to follow him up the stairs to her room. Chris threw a glance at her and Claire nodded in realization.  
  
"Oohhhhh, the pizza guy. Ha ha. You're a weird one big brother." With that Claire went into her room and Chris could her rummaging through various shelves and dressers.  
  
One Hour Later  
  
Ding Dong!!!!  
  
Chris barely heard the doorbell for he was in fits over the latest antics of Peter Griffin aka the family guy. The good thing was that it got his mind off of Jill the bad thing was the damn pizza man wasn't there yet. Suddenly Claire's figure burst through his door as the doorbell rang again.  
  
"Chris, I think that's Leon go get the damn door. I still look like a zombie." Claire said referring to face which was half applied with make up. She remembered Leon telling her that she didn't have to be fancy fancy but she insisted that she take on the challenge. Now she was having second thoughts.  
  
"You already smell like one with all of that excess perfume." Chris said gagging. Claire couldn't tell if he was faking it or if he really was gagging. She just socked him a good one in the stomach instead.  
  
"Get the door!!" Chris covered his ears at her outburst and proceeded downstairs. Opening the door he revealed Leon's laughing figure. Stepping aside Chris let Leon in. Leon, however, was too busy laughing.  
  
"Let me guess, you were in your room probably zoning out and Claire isn't done?" Leon queried. Chris shut the door and leaned on it.  
  
"You know, I think you been over here way too much Kennedy." Leon went to sit on the stairs.  
  
"Yeah I noticed that too. I still can't believe you'd let Claire move in with me. Is there something I should know?" Chris scoffed.  
  
"No. She's too gaga over you and Sherry to be any real pain." Chris said but rose his eyebrow when he saw Leon shaking his head.  
  
"No Chris, Claire is like a flame that can't be put out. But that's the reason why I love her. I like it when she kicks me in my ass to get a move on or when she continues to tell me, "Chris is going to kill you if you do that", you know shit like that."  
  
"Kennedy, I was wrong about you. You're not the bitch I thought you were." Chris told him half jokingly half serious. Leon faked a surprised expression.  
  
"Hey!" With that they both turned their attention to Claire, who was standing at the top of the stairs. Leon stood up and smiled at her.  
  
"Hey Chris's sister." She smiled at him as she walked down the stairs and greeted him with a kiss. Chris looked at the scene, thoughts of Jill ran through his head, then he shook his head to get rid of them.  
  
"All right all right, you guys get outta here. I think the pizza man's here. Have a good time." Chris told them. Leon bumped fist with him and Claire gave him a hug.  
  
"Bye big brother." With that she proceeded to follow Leon to the car and they pulled off. As they drove off, the pizza man was walking up to him with his order.  
  
"What's up, Redfield? You in the zone again?" The pizza guy asked him. Chris smirked as he hand him the 20 dollar bill.  
  
"Yeah Fred, we still up for pool this weekend?" Chris asked. Fred nodded.  
  
"Oh yeah, there's going to be a tournament. Male/Female groups. Find a girl and come with me and Shannon." Chris simply nodded as he took the food.  
  
"I'll think about it. Later man." Fred waved back as he got into the car.  
  
"Later."  
  
As soon as Chris got back into the room the 4th episode of the DVD was just starting. As soon as he had taking 2 bites out of the pizza the doorbell rang once again. Chris noticed the goosebumps on his arm as he reached for the doorknob. Jill.  
  
"Bikers and Bruisers. Love is for losers. What a lovely shirt Chris?" Jill commented as she walked in. Chris just grinned a little forgetting the tiny bit of anger he thought he had.  
  
"Where did you go with Becca and Carlos?" Chris asked Jill as proceeded go upstairs. Jill let out a tired sigh.  
  
"Um they showed me their house and we went to some kind of bar for drinks. You know just catching up on old times. What are you doing?" She questioned evilly as she moved closer to him. Chris gulped.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." Jill just moved closer. She whispered into his ear. "I smell something Chris and it's not your cologne." With that she broke into a sprint up the stairs and straight into Chris' room. He ran after her.  
  
"Hey, put my pizza down." Chris threatened but to no avail. She had already settled down in his bed and was happily munching on pizza. Chris was confused. He knew he should be mad at her but he couldn't. It was almost like how things between them used to be.  
  
Chris jumped into the bed with her and pushed her to the side as he reached for a slice of his own. Jill put an arm around him and he did same.  
  
"Now that's the Chris I used to know. Now matter what happens we'll always be partners. Okay?" Chris turned to look Jill seriously in the eye. He took in her figure and her face and realized that she didn't mean to hurt him. She was just being honest with him before he would heartbroken. He loved her for that. And thanked her. And as badly as he wanted to be with her if this friendship was all he could have then he didn't want to fuck it up.  
  
"Right. Now turn off that lamp right there." Jill did so and the two continued to be entertained by the video and enjoyed one another's company.  
  
Through the course of the night Chris and Jill talked about everything from old times to the plans they had, and Chris even listened to stories about Jill's boyfriend in Chicago. Chris still had some resentment for him but he kept his Redfield grin plastered the whole time. Eventually it was about 2 am and Jill had fall asleep. Even though him and Jill had reconciled he still thought it wasn't a good idead to be caught in bed with her. So quietly he got up and went into Jill's guest room and shut the door. He was so sleepy he failed to notice Leon's shoes by the front door.  
  
Author's Note: Lol, that ending just came to me. I do have to say though that I might finish this story after all before I go. I think I'm inspired. Well, only time will tell. Please read and review. All righty then. 


	6. Alone Time?

Feelings Perfected 

Author's Note: Well, I think I got my fire back now I'm ready to update again. Now if only certain people would show back up around here. Lol. Okay on with the story.

Chapter 6- Alone Time?

"Oh God.!" Were Jill's first words when she awoke. She instantly recognized the ceiling and covers as Chris' bed. As she stretched around in an attempt to get out of the room as soon as possible she noticed Chris' side of the bed was empty. Laying back down she tried to think about last night. She remembered yapping Chris' head off about old times and what she had done in Chicago. Her memories suddenly became sad as she remembered Chris' expression as she talked about Eric. Her boyfriend. He tried to smile for her but she could tell he was trying to hide his sorrow.

' Damn, why did I tell him?' She wondered not realizing she had spoken outloud.

"Tell who what?" Jill heard a male voice from outside the door. Sitting up quickly she calmed back down when she noticed it was Leon. Hold on!? Leon? Spending the night in Claire's room. Oh boy.

"You do know that Chris is going to kill you when he finds out you've been here banging his sister all night. Right?" Jill said seriously but tried to hide her smirk from Leon's slightly nervous form. Leon nodded.

"I'm ready. Besides I thought you and Chris were the only two around here fucking around." Leon wondered honestly. Jill hung her head down and sighed causing Leon to focus on her.

"It's not like that anymore. I found a boyfriend while in Chicago. You know, a potential husband type guy. I told Chris and he's trying to deal with it by pretending he's over it. I feel awful. Leon, I love them both. But I'm pretty sure I don't want to be in a relationship with Chris. I don't love him in that way. Anymore." Jill laid back on the bed and stared at the ceiling. Why the hell had she just confessed her problems to Leon? He was almost as bad as telling Claire herself. And if Claire found out, she'd never let Jill sleep again.

"Jill, you know you messed up right?" Leon said simply while leaning on the doorframe. Jill rolled her eyes.

"Well, I thought that much. The question is how do I keep my friendship with Chris from going under?" She asked herself. Leon was about to reply when Claire suddenly appeared beside him and answered for him.

"You gotta give him a chance. You didn't even stay long enough to have a relationship. The least you could do is try." Jill sighed.

"Claire, I. Love. Eric. Not Chris. Got it?" Claire stared at her so hard Jill thought she would shoot beams from her eyes.

"Do you really love him more than my brother Jill? Cause I can see the doubt in your eyes. You gotta make sure that you don't hurt him any worse." With that Claire walked over to the bed and went to Jill who had started to get a little teary. She didn't know what to think. Claire had just voiced her thoughts out for her to hear outloud. Why did she come back? If she loved Eric so much then why did she want to come back to Flordia alone at first. Of course. She wanted to see Chris. She wanted Chris.

"Damn it Claire! I don't wanna hurt him again." Jill lashed out with stress evident in her eyes. Leon looked on with a apologetic face until he noticed Chris walking slowly down the hall. He stopped when he saw Leon. Oh shit.

"Kennedy?" Chris said sleepily and confused at the same time. Leon slowly walked up to him. But instead of preparing for an apparent murder Leon just smiled at him.

"Don't worry man. Claire made me sleep on the couch." Chris stood still for a moment registering what he just said before yawning and heading to the bathroom.

"Whatever." At that Claire and Jill could help but laugh at Leon as he came whistling back. Jill wiped her tears off with her shirt and hugged Claire again.

"Claire, I've been a bitch to your brother but trust me I will change that. And I'm thankful for a friend like you." Claire just nodded. Leon rubbed his stomach as he listened to it growl.

"Hey when's breakfast?"

An hour later Leon finally got his wish because the four of them were situated around the table happily munching on Chris' surprisingly good pancakes. Claire and Leon were talking about some random thing that happened on their date last night leaving Chris and Jill staying silent to themselves. Chris took a glance and noticed Jill's expression. She looked like she had been thinking a lot.

"You wanna go do something today Jill? You know have some fun? You look like you need it." Chris offered as he finished up another bite of his food. Jill noticed him trying to look indifferent but at the same time giving a digusted look to his sister. Why is she so damn cheery? Jill's reply broke him from his thoughts.

"Sure. You got something in mind? Something that won't get us arrested perhaps?" She laughed as she remembered the time they had gotten pissed drunk and they were staying in a hotel. Chris had decided to play God and created precipitation from their room balcony. She could remember herself next to him screaming heads up to the unfortunate people walking below. Luckily, Leon happened to be working that night at the precinct. Claire perked her head up.

"You mean the time Chris took a piss off of the balcony?" Leon burst out laughing and Chris just grinned.

"Anyway, I was thinking more along the lines of going to the beach or something. We could stay the night. I've got the next two days off and you don't have to start work for another two weeks right. It's only an hour's drive at the max. How about it?" Jill smiled making Chris smile back at her. Claire and Leon looked at the two then to themselves before grinning. Claire turned to the two.

"Well, you two have fun." Jill suddenly turned around to face her.

"Aren't you two coming with us?" Leon shook his head.

"Nah, me and Claire have things to do. Claire wants a new bike." Chris eyed his sister strangely. He knew Claire would have told him about getting a new bike as soon as she decided to. He knew this was just a way to get him and Jill alone.

"Okay sis. I guess it's just you and me Valentine. You up for it?" Chris asked as he bumped Jill on the fist. Jill bumped him back and smiled.

"Is Wesker an asshole?"

By the time 11 o clock rolled around Jill was talking to Claire as Leon helped Chris put some stuff in the trunk. Leon saw this as the perfect time to chat with his girlfriend's brother.

"Hey, Redfield?" Chris looked up at Leon as if he was an idiot.

"What, Kennedy?" Leon nodded his head at Jill and Claire's direction.

"What's going on between you and Jillian over there? I thought you two were having issues. I'm guessing she told you about her boyfriend Eric." Chris nodded.

"Yeah, she told me about him. And how much she loved him and all that shit. Whatcha getting at Leon?" Chris asked trying not to lose his cool. He wasn't used to this scorned lover but still best friend thing quite yet.

"Well, I was just thinking maybe you should try and get her back you know? Claire's really hoping that you do and I kinda hope you try too. I mean, Jill's obviously still get some kinda feelings towards you. And they ain't platonic." Chris sighed before closing the trunk almost smashing Leon's hand.

"Leon, I appreciate you and Claire's concern but I'm not going to ruin Jill's happiness. Besides trying to get her back might fuck up the relationship we already have completely. I don't wanna do that. So I'm going to be what I was before I fell for her. Her friend." With that Chris started his way over the girls who were.

Claire and Jill had just finished talking about how to seduce men. The conversation still had the two in giggles as Chris and Leon approached. Chris leaned on the doorframe.

"You ready Jill?" Jill nodded.

"Let's roll." Claire pulled Chris from the door and pulled him into a hug. Leon did the same to Jill.

"You guys better be careful okay?" Jill rolled her eyes and pushed Leon off of her. Chris hugged Claire back before picking her up and hoisting her over his shoulders.

"What the hell are you two up to?" Jill asked as she pulled Leon to her face by his coller. Leon looked from side to side before taking her hands off of him and grinning.

"Nothing. Nothing. Just go already okay?" With that he grabbed Claire off of Chris' shoulders and held her in arms with her squirming and all telling him to let her go.

"Let's go Jill. I have the feeling these two are extremely horny." Chris said causing Jill to laugh as she ran after him. The two of them got in the car and proceeded to back out. Chris blew the horn as he drove away. Claire and Leon made sure there were out of sight before laughing out loud.

"We got them. I sure hope Jill sees what's in front of her." Claire said as she allowed Leon to put an arm around her waist. Leon nodded.

"Yeah, but it's out of our hands now. Let's see what happens. In the mean time let's go supply some truth to your brother's accusations of us." Claire rolled her eyes before slapping him on the chest.

"I love you and I don't know why I put up with your ass but what the hell." With that Claire pushed him inside and the two continued to make out in the hallway.

"We gotta pull jokes on Chris and Jill more often." Leon said as he paused for a breath. Claire did the same.

"Hell yeah."

Author's Note: Well, I managed to get another update. Sadly though this is maybe the last one you will see in a long time. Perhaps for good. Gotta start college you know. Well, read and review. I'll try to finish this story someday. As always you guys keep me inspired. I especially have to thank Tek for being the one to keep me off of my ass and keep me intrigued by our many AIM conversations and Diddly Day for showing back up around here and inspiring me to write this stuff. I will definitely miss hearing from those two. And from every one else. Well until I come back home for vacation or something this is Dale signing off. Lol. Until next time. Hell Yeah!


	7. The Truth and Nothing but the Truth

Feelings Perfected

Author's Note: Well, well, well. It's been a while. College life is definitely interesting to say the least. But sleep is nearly impossible to come by lol. Anyway, I'm home for the Christmas holidays and I figured that even though FF's is practically dead I would finish this story cause I said I would. I got about a month til I go back to school. So let's see what happens. Oh yeah, you know the drill. RE isn't mine. Never was, never will be.

Chapter 7- The Truth and Nothing but the Truth

Jill Valentine's chestnut eyes wavered as she tried to keep herself awake. As she began to lose her battle with sleep, she noticed a sign on the shoulder of the highway.

"Welcome to Daytona Beach." At the sound of her voice, Chris rose his eyebrow and turned to face her. He had assumed she was asleep since their departure from a Checker's two hours back.

"Yeah, you all right over there? You look like you ate one of Claire's omelets." He said as he chuckled lightly. Jill smirked also.

"I remember. She was making a late night omelet and Leon mixed some Nyquil into the pan while she wasn't looking. Of course, the next morning she came to me and asked for my cooperation in getting him back."

"Damn, they have definitely changed up this place since we were last here. This hotel looks like the fucking US Embassy." Chris marveled as he pulled into the parking lot of the hotel. Jill nodded but she was really paying more attention to Chris' profile. She noticed how defined his facial features were. Along with that goofy grin of his, that was enough to send Jill's heart into the clouds.

"Why am I thinking about him like this? I have somebody else." Jill unintentionally wondered aloud. Chris unfortunately was too intrigued by their temporary abode to notice this. When he turned to face Jill, he flashed a smile.

"We're here. Come on, let's get settled in." As he and Jill got out of the car, Chris took a prolonged glance at her backside. Jill turned around and her eyes met his. She rolled her eyes mockingly.

"You still stare at my ass Chris! You could atleast try to be slick about it", she groaned, emphasizing the word try. Chris stood silent for a minute before walking around to the back of the car and popping the trunk. Jill put a hand on her hip as she got next to him and got in his face.

"Hey, Redfield I'm talking to you." Jill lashed out. Chris chuckled as he pulled out some luggage.

"Come on Jill, if I told you I wasn't attracted to you I'd be flying so high right now. Even though were not "together", we're still friends right? Well, friend, I have no problem glancing at your ass. And I'm pretty sure you have no problem staring at mine." Jill's jaw dropped to the floor after his sly remarks.

"As if, Chris! I see what you're doing, trying to seduce me. Well, it isn't going to happen all right?" Chris smiled as he placed a cap on Jill's head.

" Okay, partner. Let's see who's going to go along with who when we get to the beach. Hope you brought a two-piece because I'm sure that you're gonna get wet by the time we leave." Jill blew a breath of frustration as she followed Chris into the hotel.

"Just what the hell does Chris think he's doing? Trying to seduce me.", she asked herself as she trailed behind him. She knew Chris wasn't over her but she wasn't too sure she was over him either. Jill took one more pissed off at Chris as he went ahead. "Well, whatever it is, it's working", she added darkly.

After completing all of the check in procedures, Chris slid the cardkey in the reader and was greeted to a five star suite. Jill simply walked past him as he dropped the bags.

"Um, are we in the right room? This can't be the same place we stayed in?" Chris finally asked. Jill shrugged as she fell back on the bed. Chris followed suit and feel down next to her.

"I guess I should stop complaining and enjoy this huh?" He asked out loud. Jill propped herself up on one elbow as she turned to face him. "How could not enjoy this. You're about to spend the next 3 days with me. Jill Valentine. How hard is that? You seemed to want me so." She flashed him a teasing smile as she watched for his reaction. Chris returned as he started to reach his arm around her waist. Jill's eyes began to widen.

" Ch, Chris, what are you….." She started before Chris reached back and grabbed her wallet that had fallen out of her pocket. She turned to look back at him. Chris gave her a tired sigh.

"Jill, I'm not trying to do anything okay. God, I understand how you feel and I just want us to be like we used to be." Jill gave him a questioning glare. She noticed that he had opened up her wallet and he was looking at the two pictures she had. One of her and Eric and one of her and Chris at a party.

"What do you mean?" She asked hesitantly.

Chris sighed. "That. I remember there was a time where we could talk to each other about anything. I remember when we used to joke about everything. Hell, when I used to stare at your ass you even told me you took it as a compliment. Now it's like, I don't know. It's like you wanna be here but you don't wanna be with me. I don't get it." At that Chris sat up and went to stand next to the window. Jill just looked on silently before finally speaking.

"I'm no good for you Chris." Chris turned around with a fury that she had only seen rarely in his eyes. One that she would rather not have directed at her at the moment.

"What the fuck do you mean you're no good for me Jill?! You're everything to me. I told you that I respect your decision and I'm just trying to be your friend here." Jill hung her head low as she mumbled something incoherent.

"What was that?" Chris asked a little more gently.

"I said, that I shouldn't have come back." Chris felt his muscles tense as he looked at her crestfallen. All he wanted to was to love this woman and have her love him back. Why must things be so hard? Sitting back down next to her, he lifted her face to face him. He needed to know where he and Jill stood. If he didn't find out now, there relationship, platonic or otherwise, was doomed.

"Jill. Tell me the truth. How do you feel about me honestly? Maybe the reason you're so messed up is because despite being involved with this dude who I have never seen in person, you still love me." Chris grinned at her attempting to hide his worry as Jill gained her composure. Love was too much of a hassle. Who invented this shit anyway? Taking in a deep breath Jill looked him straight in the eyes. Chris normally would make a joke or something at this point but this was a serious situation. His sanity depended on it.

"Chris, I love Eric." At that Chris slapped himself in the forehead scornfully. Jill, why must you make this so hard?

"And you love me as well?" Chris countered. Jill nodded sadly. She couldn't speak. Chris was reading her feelings like a fucking book.

" So, the question is, who do you love more? Who do you see the rest of your life with?" Jill sighed irritably before getting up and lashing at him. She took the pillow and started wailing on him.

" What the fuck do you want from me Chris?! Huh? You want me to confess my love for you. You want me to just break it off with Eric and pretend it never happened. You tell me I can stay with you despite us not being together, you tell me you wanna be my friend. Well, friend, friends don't make each other feel like shit. Friends are supposed to be happy for one another. You ask me to come on this fucking vacation for a few days, I come. I love you Chris Redfield okay? Always have. What do you expect me to do about it? Cause at this point I feel like breaking it off with both of you and marrying some old guy who owns a fortune with hotels or something." At that Jill was too tired to hit him and just feel on him exhausted. Chris just comforted her by running his hands through her hairs. He wiped off a few tears as he chuckled lightly.

" Some old guy who owns hotels Jill? Of all people to run away with?" Jill could help but force a grin despite the giving situation preceding it. Moving around to look up at him, she entwined their fingers together. Chris smiled back and kissed their entangled hands. Jill nodded silently as if she was finally putting down the "I don't love you anymore" fiasco. She was going to figure this situation out though if her life depended on it. And in a way it did.

"So what are we going to do? Claire and Leon were desperately trying to get us back together. And since we're kinda back together what do we do about your other Mr.Right?" Jill just sighed.

"Enough with the interpersonal relationships all right? Let's relax like we came here to do. And I'm going to talk to Eric tonight also. By the end of this week, I'll know what to do." And with that Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine turned facing opposite each other and drifted off to sleep left to contemplate the afternoon's events. Just because the truth is out doesn't mean that the problem is solved.

Author's Note: Eh, yo! All you FF junkies out there. I hope this comeback chapter was as interesting as the previous ones. I always finish what I start and this is no exception. Chris and Jill have a hell of a dilemma on their hands. Jill has two loves in her life but only one can be "the love of her life". This is sounding like a fucking soap. Let me hurry up and add some humor to this. And it's coming up in the next chapter. So peoples, if you're out there. Please review cause Dale is back! Well for a month or something like that. Hell Yeah!


	8. Can't Stand the Rain?

Feelings Perfected

Author's Note: I don't have too much to say right now. I'm tired from new years. But as always I gotta thank everyone who read and/or reviewed this story and I hope you continue to indulge yourselves. Here's chapter 8. I don't own Re but I will own the 4th installment quite soon.

Chapter 8: Can't Stand the Rain

" And as for Daytona we can expect the usually. Rain, rain, rain! Atleast until Tuesday. However, there is a possibility of this system falling apart before then. We'll have to see what happens."

" Figures. The weekend I come is the weekend it rains. First it's a big ass corporation conspiracy then Jill's dilemma, now my one chance to get away from it all is pissed on from above. Hold on?" Chris Redfield paused his rambling as he turned back from the t.v. Turning the television off he turned back to face the one continuity he noticed in his entire adult life.

On the bed she slept, resting on her side with an unreadable look. It was just expressionless. This bothered him. He watched Jill as she slept on plenty of occasions and he knew that Jill always had a content and almost stupid grin on her face when she slept.

Getting up he walked over to her and sat down next to her. Lightly he ran his hand through her hair and across her face. He sighed to himself as he went into a trance thinking of how his life could become anymore fucked up. So he started voicing his thoughts. With Wesker as his superior he had to withhold that but this was a habit he had had since childhood.

" Jill, I think we were both confused at the time we admitted our feelings. You know and I know we love each other. But despite that I don't think we knew where we were supposed to go from their. Should we get involved or stay platonic? I think that's what made you leave. Cause you weren't sure either and you didn't want to hurt me if we made a mistake which we did anyway. And ever since that argument we had a few hours ago, I can truthfully say that I can't see myself without you."

"Me neither." Chris' eyes shot wide open as he found his in line with Jill Valentine's. She was awake and had the smallest hint of a smile pinching her cheeks. Chris' face fell as he just stared.

"I could have sworn you were asleep. You didn't move an inch." Jill sat up as she yawned a bit.

"I was watching you. Chris, I think you were absolutely right. And I do return your feelings. I want to be with you. I was confused."

"Well, break it off with that other guy." Chris said gruffly. Jill chuckled as she expected that to come up once again but then became saddened.

"Yeah, but Eric has a right to know the reason why. Words can't explain my actions alone. Why don't you come with me back to Chicago? You can even meet my mother." Chris looked taken back.

"I get to meet Mrs.Valentine?" Chris asked with mock surprise. Jill shook her head.

"Mrs. Anderson. She remarried. Anyway, I've been telling her about you since S.T.A.R.S so she knows all about you. And guess what she asked me when I first got there." Chris looked at her for an answer.

"What?"

"Jill, you haven't got involved with that Redfield fellow yet?" Jill spoke in her mother's country accent. It was very out of place in Chicago but made it work. This revelation elicited a few chuckles from Chris.

"So, what do you want to do before the rain comes in? I say we have at least an hour before it hits because the clouds are already here." Jill went to the window and seemed to go into thought. Chris admired her from the bed. Something about her just standing there attracted him. More than just physically. Of course her being athletic and voluptuous was the initial attraction but something about Jill's whole persona drew him in unlike any other girl he had ever dated or even known. As if on instinct Chris walked over and place his arms around her shoulder and let them drape across her torso. Jill turned around shocked at first be then she fell back into his embrace which caused him to fall back onto the floor.

"Damn Jill! You ruined a perfectly good moment." Chris said as he rubbed his head. Jill looked at him and Chris could feel a kiss coming on but then Jill pulled away.

"You know what? I'm hungry. Let's go get something to eat." Chris rolled his eyes as Jill helped him up.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Twenty minutes later Jill had dragged Chris into some kind of gift shop and Chris was standing impatiently by her as she checked out the prices.

"Jill, they're all the same price because they're all the same thing just different colors. Could you please pick one?" Jill just continued to look as if she didn't hear him.

"I will leave when I'm done Christopher Redfield." Jill silenced him. Chris just looked pissed as he slapped his head and went to stand outside the exit unbeknownst to Jill.

As Jill approached the counter for her purchase she noticed that Chris was no where to be seen. She narrowed her eyes as she felt her face tighten and flare with anger.

"How dare he walk out on me like that?" With that she purchased her items and stormed out of the store to look for him so she could cuss his ass out.

"Now where did he go!?" She questioned to herself as she glanced around. She finally spotted him talking to some woman who was laughing her ass off. Jill didn't want to jump to conclusions but some things can't be helped.

She walked up and quickly made her prescience known.

"Hey Chris, I was looking all over for you." She said a little too sweetly as she tossed a forced smile to the woman in front of them. There was something about her that she couldn't quite put a finger on. The woman looked to Chris and gave him a sly grin.

"Chris, why didn't you say you were here with your girlfriend? That explains why you didn't call when you got in? Shit, you didn't call and tell us you were coming?" Jill looked at the woman strangely.

"Us?" She asked in a surprised tone. Chris smiled a bit as he realized what Jill had suspected. Maybe she was head over heels for him after all. And she knows what it felt like to be hurt now. Shaking away his last thought Chris put an arm around Jill which caused Jill to look up at him.

"Jill, this is Lauren. She's me and Claire's cousin." Jill looked at her for a second before studying her face. Suddenly it dawned on her. She gasped. Lauren looked at Chris confused but smiled all the same and shook Jill's hand.

"Lauren Redfield. It's nice to finally meet you Jill." Jill regained her composure and greeted her likewise. Lauren turned back to Chris.

"Well, before you go make sure you come by the house. Dad's been wondering why you and Claire haven't come to visit us. Especially after that shit you guys went through a few years back. Speaking of which, is Claire still exploring her masculine side?" She said with a laugh. Jill laughed also.

"No, actually she has a boyfriend now. I mean a serious one. You ever heard of Leon S. Kennedy?" Chris asked her. Lauren's mouth dropped.

"Have I?! He only rescued the President's daughter. Boy is he hot! Claire's gotta introduce me to him." Chris just nodded with indifference. Hearing that his cousin had a crush on Leon and the fact that Claire actually dates him just didn't seem like a fun choice of conversation. Jill's voice shook him from his thoughts.

"Chris, it's starting to rain. Let's get something to eat." With that Jill gave Lauren a hug.

"Again it was nice meeting you. I'll make sure Chris doesn't forget to stop by." Lauren smiled at her as she hugged her cousin also and handed him a piece of paper.

"Here, just in case you forgot. This is the address and the number. Take care Chris." Chris nodded as she proceeded to leave.

"So that's was a Redfield. Outside of you and Claire I mean?" Jill asked incredulously. Chris nodded once again. Jill smirked as she started to drag him along the strip. The rain continued to poor down on them.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dinner went by peacefully between the dysfunctional still not sure of there status couple. Chris plagued Jill with various questions about her choice in food which was to say the least way too spicy for any kind of consumption. Jill just retorted by blowing hot breath into his face mockingly. Finally the downpour that had started an hour ago had turned into a full fledged storm that had Chris and Jill running to the hotel.

Opening up the door Chris was hit with the force of cold air. He shuddered as he went to turn it down. Jill went into the bathroom to change. Chris sat down on the bed as he noticed Jill's Cell start to ring. He looked at the ID and saw the name Eric on the LCD. At that moment Jill walked out.

"Jill, it's Eric." Chris spoke. Jill's calm demeanor faltered.

"Oh shit. Hand me the phone." Chris did so and proceeded into the bathroom to take a long cold shower. Well he planned on it but this one was going to be a hot one. As he showered Jill continued her conversation feeling like shit because she knew that she was going to break it with Eric soon.

As Chris stepped out of the bathroom Jill was wrapping up her conversation.

"Yeah, that'll work. I'll see you soon. I miss you too. Take care." With that she ended her call. Chris looked at her with question.

"I told him that I was coming back to Chicago to sort some stuff out, see my mom. And you guys are coming with me." Jill said leaving no room for argument. Chris backed up.

"Okay, okay, we're coming. Shit, you remind me of my 10th grade teacher. She was authoritarian in the worst way." Chris said as he relieved his high school memories mentally. Jill repeated his name for the fourth time.

"Chris!" She shrieked. At that Chris jolted from his daze and sat down next to her.

"Sorry."

"You know you should give Claire a call. Let her know we made it okay. I'm surprised she hasn't called you by now." Jill wondered. Chris too was surprised she hadn't. Claire may have been outgoing but she was real worrywart when it came to family and people she loved and cared about.

"Yeah, I will." Chris proceed to dial the number to his house and listened for the ring. After the first two rings, Chris heard a crash as if the phone had fell and the sound of Claire yelling Shit! But her voice sounded kinda husky as if…..

"Hello?" Chris asked warily. He didn't like where this was going. Jill looked on in suspicion.

"Chris, is that yoouuuuuu? Leon, quit it this is Chris." Claire said in a tone unlike her strong alto. This sounded like a vibrating soprano. Chris could hear Leon ask "Are you serious?"

"Sorry about that Chris. Leon's being a jackass. Anyway how are you and Jill?" Claire asked as she attempted push Leon head away from her breast. He ran his tongue teasingly across her nipple causing it to become hard and aroused. She could see him grinning as he continued his foreplay. Claire tried her best to hold back her panting but it was in vain. She moaned.

"Claire, what the hell are you two doing?" Chris asked with his tone growing louder. Claire sounded as if she was panicking.

"What? Nothing! Nothinnnnnnng!" At that Chris heard another crash as if someone had been hit and then another crash. He then heard Leon in the background.

"Shit, Claire! What was that for?" Claire turned her attention back to the phone.

"Uh, Chris can I call you back? I'm in the middle of something. I'm glad that you and Jill made it safe. Okay, bye big brother." With that the call ended with a click. Jill looked on.

"What?" She asked with a grin. Chris just laid down and placed the pillow on top of his head.

"What is it?" She asked again as she laid down next to him.

"IthinkClaireandLeonwerehavingrelationsonthephone." He spoke. Jill looked confused.

"What the fuck did you just say?" Chris sighed again as he shook his head.

"I think my sister and Leon were having sex when we called." Jill gasped before realizing the reality of the situation. She knew that Claire and Leon were as horny as two people in their prime could be but couldn't they have at least put the phone of the hook.

"I'm going to remember this forever aren't I?" Chris asked as he shook his head in attempts to forget the moment. Jill grinned as she began to rock his head and comfort him.

"No, you won't. Just keep denying it happened." Jill replied. Eventually Jill stopped rocking and just sat there. Chris did nothing until he reached for the remote and flicked on the t.v.

"We have movies. Hey, the Manchurian Candidate." Jill just smiled as she and Chris sat there and watched the movie. The storm had began to subside into a steady downpour. Jill looked outside and fell into thought.

'Maybe when this is all over my life will finally be steady again?'

Author's Note: Hey, I updated. I have some good news and bad news though. The good news is that I'm going to try and get atleast two more chapters up this week. The bad news is those will be the last two updates in a long time since I'm going back to school soon. I was surprised to get any reviews for the last update but I'm thankful none the less. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. So please review and keep this tiny bit of inspiration going cause it was running low. Until next time. Hell Yeah


	9. Where Do Redfields Come From?

Feelings Perfected

Author's Note: Damn it's been a long time since I've updated this. But I did say I was gonna finish it so that's what I'm gonna do. All right here we go.

Chapter 9- Where Do Redfields Come From?

After Chris' traumatizing phone experience 2 nights prior, his horror was soon replaced by a natural urge to chastise his sister and her boyfriend. But before that he has to do one final thing before he and Jill head back to Orlando.

"Come on Jill, we gotta go see my uncle", was Chris' unenthusiastic reply. Taking a second to stop brushing her hair Jill gave Chris a concerned look.

"You don't happy about it. What's wrong with you?" She asked as she put her grooming on pause and went to comfort her boyfriend yet not boyfriend at the same time. Chris shook his head.

"Nah, it's nothing. It's just that my uncle James is very passionate about family. He's gonna chew me out because me and Claire haven't stayed in contact with him." With that, Chris picked up the last of the two's bags and proceeded to walk out the door. Jill picked up her things and followed. Locking the door she proceeded downstairs to return the keys.

Reaching the car, Jill saw Chris leaning on the side of the car taking a smoke. She shook her head and quickly walked over and took it from his fingers. Chris stared at her.

'She just took my smoke. Jill or no Jill she's gotta pay for that'. And while Chris was thinking Jill proceeded to smoke some of his cigarette before throwing it on the ground and putting it out with her foot. Chris stood dumbfounded. Jill smirked.

"You know these things are gonna kill you right?" She told him as she got into the car. Chris rolled his eyes as he got into the passenger side.

"What are you my mother?" He complained. Not having time to her answer, he was met with an open hand slap to the back of his head.

"Ow! What was that for?" Chris asked as he rubbed the back of his head. Jill gave him a stupid look but realized he wasn't going to come to a realization anytime soon.

"You being you. Come on and let's go see your family. I swear of all people to fall in love with it had to be you." She rambled as she turned on the radio. Chris smiled from ear to ear. Jill noticed and gave him a weary look.

"What the fuck are you smiling so hard about?" Chris just continued to keep his eye on the road as he spoke.

"You said you love me." Jill scoffed.

"So, we already established that. So what?" Chris just continued to grin before explaining himself.

"Nothing major, it's just you've never flat out said it, we usually just took it as a mutual understanding. I guess Claire and Leon were right." Jill continued to give him a questioning look. What did those two say this time? Jill was an Amazon warrior? Shaking off her thoughts, she put a hand warmly on Chris' right hand.

"Well, if you need still some reassurance I'll say it again. I love you. I loved Eric too. But I'm in love with you." Chris gave her hand a squeeze. If you had put him in the same scenario a few years ago he would denied the whole thing. But after coming as close as one of Wesker's deathblows to losing Jill, he wasn't going to allow anything to stop him from showing his affection for her.

At Uncle James House

As Chris pulled up to the driveway he sighed. Jill on the other hand was in pure shock at the site before. Chris' folk's place just happened to be a mansion. Well, it wasn't quite a mansion but it was a big ass house. Jill couldn't tell the difference. She turned to Chris.

"Oh my God! Chris your uncle's house is freakin sweet!" She yelled in ecstatic awe. Chris on the other hand just chuckled.

"Yeah, I forgot to tell you that. He hit the lotto a few years back and hasn't looked back since. But do me a favor? If he asks you any questions about me keep your answers short and sweet." He asked pleading. Of course Jill being the tease that she is, was planning on the doing the exact opposite.

"Yeah all right Redfield. Let's go see what your family's like. I mean Claire was normal at one time right?" Chris laughed as he got out the car and greeted her on the other side.

"Depends on what you mean by normal?" At that moment, the door opened and Chris' uncle made himself known. Much to Chris' chagrin he was in his bathrobe.

"Christopher, come on over boy and give your uncle James a hug. My God it's been a long…….." He paused as Jill came into view and smirked.

"Ah, now I see why it's been a while. Who's the lucky young lady?" Jill smiled politely but inside was a little "intrigued" by the introduction of Chris' uncle. Chris motioned for Jill to come over. Wrapping an arm around her should, he introduced the two.

"Uncle James this is my girlfriend Jill. Jill meet uncle James." Jill held her hand out for a shake.

"It's nice to meet you. Chris ran into Lauren yesterday and she said that we had to come see you." James nodded.

"Yeah, I want to know what you've been up to Chris. Speaking of which Jill, Lauren said she wanted to speak with you about something." Jill gave Chris a confused look and he returned it with a shrug. Not having any other options she asked for directions to her room and went ahead. Chris followed his uncle inside.

In the Den

Situated in his lazyboy was Uncle James will Chris took his familiar seat on the couch. On the tube was a football game and the beers and pretzels had already been set out. Chris decided to start some conversation.

"Unc, I'm sorry about not letting you know about me and Claire. We've just been adjusting to this new life. For that apologize." James just shook his head.

"Nah, you don't have anything to be sorry for. You're a man now. A grow man, not that reckless 19 year old that left his sister here. Speaking of Claire, how is she doing? She still isn't trying to find her uh, masculine side is she?" At that Chris had to laugh. The look on James face was one of pure confusion.

"No, Claire's got a boyfriend. A good one. I'm more worried for Leon than I am for Claire. I hope those two stay together though, they've been through a lot and they make each other happy." Taking a sip of his beer, Chris tossed a glance upstairs towards Lauren's room. James' voice brought him back to reality.

"That Jill is some piece of work you got there. Didn't you say you had a partner named Jill while you were in S.T.A.R.S.?" Chris nodded.

"Yeah, she's the same one. We kinda just confirmed our relationship about 2 nights ago. She's one of kind." James laughed out loud and patted his nephew on the back before getting serious again.

"You know, you remind me of Big Chris so much it's getting scary. Your dad, my big brother, was what I always wanted to be. A fighter. I can hold my own in a bar fight don't get me wrong, we're Redfields. It's in our blood. But I couldn't take on anything like him. You though, Chris you've done well. And I just wanna say I'm proud of you and Claire. I know you made your parents proud." Chris nodded and sat in silence for a few seconds thinking over his uncle's speech. He then looked at him and smiled.

"How long did you spend practicing that Uncle James?" James laughed back at him.

"About 3 years. Shut up and give me some credit. No matter of fact shut and give me that beer." Shaking his head Chris did as he was told and kicked back. He had forgotten how fun family could be. But at the same time he was wondering what Jill was talking to Lauren about.

Meanwhile in Lauren's Room

"Jill, when I ask you this question you gotta answer it truthfully. And don't try to kill me okay?" Lauren asked as she sat in her chair. Jill was sitting on the bed trying to make sense of the females in Chris' family.

"Okay." She answered slowly not knowing what to expect. Lauren grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"Have you and my cousin gotten intimate yet?" Jill was taken back at the bluntness of the question.

"Excuse me!" Lauren didn't seem the least bit fazed.

"I said, did you fuck my cousin yet?" Jill's eyes grew wide.

"Why are you asking me this? Is it really your business?" Lauren, after spending a minute laughing at Jill's near stroke gave her a look of all seriousness.

"The reason I ask is, because Chris hasn't had the best luck with women. Hell, he didn't go to his Senior Prom if I remember correctly. The few he did take seriously really took advantage of his insecurities when he was younger and used him. I don't want to see it happen again. Chris and Claire are my cousins by blood but when they lived with us they were like brother and sister. You see what I'm saying? I like you Jill. I mean we both do yoga that's got to say something right?" With that she laughed. Jill however gave her a hesitant look. Lauren noticed.

"In all seriousness, I just want my cuz to be happy. Promise me you won't hurt him." Jill stared the 20 year in the eye and nodded.

"I promise." After exchanging a hug, Lauren pulled out a book from her closet.

"Now that I trust you, you have the right to look through the Redfield family album. Check out this pic of Chris and Claire when they went to camp." Jill took the picture and covered a giggle trying to escape her mouth. Lauren however could not and burst out laughing.

After Chris and his uncle's male bonding, they called Lauren and Jill downstairs and the quad watched the rest of the football game as well as played a bit of cards. Finally Chris decided it was time to hit the road and he and Jill said their goodbyes.

"Bye Lauren, Bye Mr. Redfield." Jill said as she hugged them both. They returned the gesture. Chris proceeded to hug his cousin who practically squeezed the life out of him. Last but not least was his uncle.

"All my boy, you take care of yourself and Claire. And one more thing, you keep the woman you got there. Jill. She's worth it. Patricia would slap me stupid if she were here." James said as he chuckled and hugged his nephew. After jumping into the car, Chris and Jill waved and pulled off and started the trip back to Orlando. As Chris fumbled with the radio, Jill sunk into her own little world and smiled. Lauren's words had struck a cord within her. She loved Chris Redfield. Now that she officially realized it, she wouldn't hurt him again. Now, just breaking the revelation to Eric would be the problem.

Author's Note: Okay, It's been a long time. I don't even know if I still got it. I started another story and kinda left this one on the backburner but now I'm back. All you C/J fans, there's still somebody left lol. Hope you stick with me. Please review and let me know what's up. Hell Yeah.


	10. Primal

Feelings Perfected

Author's Note: All right, I'm back on track with this story so let's see what I can dish out. This update's dedicated to Tek and Orange Colored Sky, my two favorite C/J supporters. I hope you guys decided to update sometime soon. Here's chapter 10. Oh yeah, things get kinda hot in this one. Don't say I didn't warn you.

Chapter 10- Primal

The lovely Redfield came into view as Jill opened her eyes at the sudden stop of the car. Yawning a bit she looked over at Chris who obviously was glad to be home. Jill could see that he missed his sister even if he was only gone for a few days.

'Those two are amazing.' She thought to herself as she unbuckled herself and proceeded to get out. Chris followed suit and proceeded to the trunk.

"That was just the kind of trip I needed. I get the feeling that I'm going to be called in to work very soon." Jill said as she went to help him take out the bags. Chris smiled at her upbeat demeanor. He was glad that she was acting more and more like the old Jill he first fell for. He had forgotten all about Eric almost. Right now all that matter to him was her.

"Yeah, well I'm glad you feel better cause seriously Jill, you have some major issues." He joked. Jill slanted her eyes at him and punched him on the arm. Chris winced as if he was hurt by it. If he wasn't as desensitized to pain as he was Jill would have packed a punch. As if something had sent them, Claire and Leon came around the corner to greet the two. Claire broke into an exaggerated sprint to jump into her brother's arms. Chris looked to Jill with a tired yet relieved expression as he opened his arms for Claire.

"Ummph!" Jill started her way towards Leon who held his arms out.

"You aren't going to jump into my arms Jill? I thought you loved me?" He joked as he faked his sad puppy face. Jill smirked and opened up hers to hug him only to stop abruptly and give him a sly smile.

"I changed my mind." Leon groaned in mock disappointment as Jill turned around and hugged him. Pulling away he took some bags from her and started into the house. Claire and Chris followed.

"Okay, big brother. Jill. Are you guys together or what?" Claire asked bluntly. Leon groaned.

"Come on Claire, at least build them up in suspense to the moment or something. I swear……" Chris and Jill gave him a warning look and spoke.

"You don't want to finish that sentence." The couple stated in all seriousness. Leon looked over to Claire who was fuming. How she could go from Care Bear happy to crazy bitch was beyond his comprehension. Leon stepped away from her.

"I guess not. But seriously Claire, if they decided to get together they'll tell us when they are. Right?" Jill gave him a smirked only she was worthy of. It was the "Don't make a bigger ass of yourself" kind.

"We're together Leon." Was her simple reply. Chris nodded as if to add emphasis to the fact. Claire's expression went from pissed to happy again and she broke into a huge smile. Leon was left dumbfounded.

"You guys are serious?" Chris stepped up and slapped him in the head causing Jill to laugh.

"Of course we're serious. Claire, you two are perfect for each other." Claire looked at him dreamily before turning back to her brother in disdain.

"Hey!" But before another Redfield squabble could ensue Jill grabbed Claire by the shoulders and proceeded to push her up the stairs towards her room. After the two women left Leon looked at Chris before socking him in the shoulder.

"I knew she still had bad for you. I'm proud of you Redfield. Now you can participate in the game known as "serious relationships" again. We both currently dating our partners so now we can help out each other. You know what I'm saying?" Chris rolled his eyes before heading towards the living room and cutting on the tube.

"Leon, you been watching Miami Vice again. We're not Crockett and Tubbs all right. I knew it was a bad idea allowing Claire to let you come over while I'm at work." Leon sighed before getting to point with him.

"Well, what happened? What made her decide to get with you again?" Chris pointed over to the couch across from him which Leon took as an invitation to sit.

"I can't really explain it. All I can say is that I could tell that she felt guilty for doing what she did. She says that she came back because of her job but then she says she came back for me. Now she's got to find a way to break the news to her boyfriend. And she's taking us along for the ride." At that, Leon broke into a fit of coughs.

"Hold up? Us as in Claire, you, and me." Chris grinned at his sudden worry. You could always count on Leon to provide some sort of entertainment value.

"I know you go wherever Claire goes." Leon quieted himself after hearing that statement. It was so obvious that he worshipped the ground Claire Redfield walked on. And Chris had made it clear she deserved nothing less from a man.

"Just make sure to let Jill know you'll love her always. Considering our pasts I think you already know what I mean." Leon told him as he then turned his attention to the t.v. Chris gave a surprised look but then fell into thought. Leon was smarter than he let on sometimes. Feeling a sense of fatigue dawning on him Chris stretched a bit before standing up.

"I'm calling it a night. Appreciate the talk Kennedy. If you're going out with my sister make sure you don't let her get too drunk. Trust me, you don't want that." With that he gave a small laugh. Leon nodded in reply.

"All right. Later man."

About 45 minutes later

Knock Knock Knock

Putting the Family Guy DVD on pause Chris called out to the person behind the door.

"It's open." A moment later Jill Valentine appeared in doorway dressed in nothing but and extremely long shirt and undergarments. Surprised at how inviting she looked Chris sat up and attempted to gain some sense of composure.

"Jill!" He managed to cough out. She smiled at him as she made her way over to him and got on the bed next to him. Now, Chris was usually good at picking up on advances but as of right now he couldn't do anything but be confused. Jill had never been flat out flirty with him before. Before he could get out another thought, Jill staddled on top of him and bent down kiss him on his neck.

"Jill. Are Claire and Leon gone?" He asked as he began to get into the rhythm of things. Jill ceased her actions for a second.

"Yeah, went to eat and go see a midnight movie. Going to the club afterwards. Now let me finish seducing you." Not one to disobey Chris continued to let her work her way down his body. At the same time he began to light play with her hair before caressing her face. Stopping at his waistline she looked up to see his facial expression. Chris shook his head. At that he sat up and reached over to bring her closer to him. As if it was a repayment he began to dot Jill's neck with kisses causing her to moan softly. Chris could feel her body heating up so began to vary the intensity of his teasing. Moving his hand down her back he grabbed light on her derriere. She grinned at him as he looked up to see her.

"It's been a while huh?" She asked huskily. Chris returned a grin of his own before finally placing a kiss on her lips. This was the first kiss he had shared with her since that day at the airport when she left. Chris could feel her tense up somewhat. She had been kissing Eric with those same lips. But almost instantly she relaxed and began to let herself go along with him. Moving her hand down to his she motioned for him to remove her shirt. At the same time she began to move towards his shorts and unzip. At that moment Chris paused. Jill gave him a worried look.

"What?" She asked worried that Chris still felt some apprehension from her. Chris nodded over to the t.v where Chris had paused. There was an image of Stewie and it seemed as if he were watching the two get frisky. He turned of the t.v and DVD player.

"I can't do this with an audience." At that Jill burst out into a fit of giggles causing her to cover her mouth. Chris smiled back at her. Her hair was draping across her shoulder giving her a very cute, innocent look. He reached over into the dresser adjacent to the bed and pulled out a box of condoms. Continuing where they left off the two proceeded to remove each other's articles of clothing.

"You're so beautiful Jill. I can't make sense of it." He told her as he took a minute to gaze over her now nude body. She began to loving caress him on the cheek before leaning in for him to get access to her breast. Taking one into his mouth he began to lightly fondle the other. Jill began to bit her lip as she closed her eyes. She hadn't felt so good in a long long time. Feeling herself become ready she moved his hand down to her area to maintain her pleasure.

"Shit, I forgot how good this was." Chris just continued his foreplay enjoying the reaction he was receiving from her.

Minutes later Jill was practically ready to receive him. Situating her on her back Chris stopped to look at her.

"I…are you sure you're ready for this now?" Jill nodded.

"I want to show you Chris Redfield, just how much I still love you." With that she smiled. Chris began to insert himself silently thanking God for the fact that he had his Jill back. Beginning slowly, he started to pick up speed until he found a steady rhythm along with her body. With every thrust he made Jill could feel the creaking of the bed beneath them and quite frankly it made her horny as hell. Chris seemed to sense this as he began to thrust faster. Jill's barely audible whimpers soon became full fledged moans and pants. As Chris continued his action, he bent down to kiss Jill's breast before finally arriving at her mouth. Jill could feel herself about to go over the edge. She pulled her hands back to grab ahold of the backboard of bed. Chris could feel her getting ready so he made sure her first one was just the beginning of many. Seconds later Chris' name escaped her lips as she shivered and let go albeit it was more of a wailing. Wanting to turn the tides, Chris stopped in order to flip Jill over so she was on top. She gave him a look.

"Since when do you want me in charge?" She asked jokingly. Chris pulled her down to his chest in order to kiss her. At the same time, Jill began working him slowly making him close his eyes. She loved seeing him in obvious contentment with the situation. Intent on fulling Chris' needs and desires she took his hands and placed them at his sides allowing herself full control of him. Chris gave her a look that was part worried part intrigued. Jill could tell she had much more to do.

One hour and about 3 orgasms later Jill could feel her partner becoming more tense. Now in Chris' favorite position, reverse cowgirl, Jill knew she had to make all of his efforts well worth it. Hearing him moan out her name she could tell she was succeeding. Finally unable to control himself he let a final grunt as he finally felt release. Jill turned herself around and lifted herself off of him. Chris got up to run to the bathroom and dispose of the used condom. Getting back under the covers he pulled Jill's body closer to him. She proceeded to crawl on top of him in order to look straight into his eyes. Jill looked at him, her face still heavily flushed.

"You, Chris, are the best fuck I've ever had. I guess that's just one of the perks to being in love with you." Chris chuckled.

"I'm glad you think so highly of me Jill. I'm actually not "that" experienced." Jill nodded and she chuckled herself.

"I know, Lauren told me. She's part of the reason I came to the realization that I wanted to be with you. I figured that I needed to show you that." Chris rested his head back on his pillow.

"Well, you've done a great job of that. What do you think Claire's gonna say when she finds us shacked up in the morning?" He asked as started to run his hand through her hair. Jill gave him a plain look.

"Quite frankly I don't give a shit." With that she laughed and he followed suit. Turning off the light, Chris told Jill goodnight and proceeded to close his eyes. He smiled as he felt Jill nuzzle her head into the groove of his neck. Nothing else matter at that moment. Only her.

Author's Note: Okay, that was different lol. That's my first sex scene so to speak. I thought it was needed for the story so I went ahead and did it. It wasn't that explicit I don't think. Anyway, I hope that this chapter satisfied somebody's fix for C/J action. Please review and keep this dude inspired. Hell Yeah.


	11. Point of No Return

Feelings Perfected

Author's Note: Uh, I'm really really bored right now so I won't say too much. But just for old time's sake I'll say this. I don't own Resident Evil in any way except for the games that is. You can thank Capcom for making that very clear. :Cough: bastards! Cough: Oh well here's chapter 11.

Chapter 11- Point of No Return

"Claire, baby where are you going?"

"To wake Chris up, you know that. I'll be right back." At that Claire Redfield tied her bed robe tight around her waist as she made her way out of the door and over to Chris' room. As usual she cracked the door open slowly before beginning her routine morning call which meant her pouncing onto her brother's bed. Just as she was about to jump in she caught site of the two nude but covered bodies occupying the bed. Her eyes bulged as she shrieked from shock and the horror that her brother was naked under those covers.

"Oh My God!" She shrieked loudly before losing her balance and falling backwards onto the floor. This was enough to wake the two sleeping persons up as well as cause Leon to bolt up and run to Claire's aid. Stepping into the room he noticed Claire on the floor and looked to see the situations that led to her fall. He did a double take. Jill narrowed her eyes at him while Chris did the same to Claire.

"Damn I've got to start locking that door." Chris mumbled to himself. Claire, who had just now started to stand up was still recovering from the shock. Hell she knew Chris and Jill were in love and they had been intimate before but they just got back together 3 or 4 days ago and their going at it like rabbits. Well maybe she was exaggerating but still.

"So this is why you told Leon and I to stay out late. Boy am I glad I'm moving out. Chris, I've learned my lesson. Now that Jill's here you don't have to worry about me breaking into your room anymore." Claire told him as she walked back over to Leon and wrapped her arms around his neck. Leon tossed her a look. This woman was just full of surprises. Jill, who was fed up with whole situation, decided to let her feelings known.

"Would you two just go!" Chris jumped as well as Claire and Leon. Jill was royally pissed off. And that wasn't a very good thing. At that the younger couple excused themselves but not before closing the door and making sure it was locked.

A hour and a half later the sound of a cracking and a ear-shattering thunderclap brought open the eyes of Chris Redfield who just groaned in response. Turning on the t.v he flipped to the weather channel to see that some gigantic weather system had settled right over the entire southeastern part of the country. As he continued to watch the local forecast, he noticed Jill start to stir next to him. Absentmindly she reached for him as if to pull him back closer to her. He smiled for a minute before frowning. Tomorrow he had to return to the real world which meant work. Jill also had to take care of some job matters as well. Jill's voice broke him from his thoughts.

"Chris? What the hell did we do last night?" She asked as she gave him a sleepy yet mischievous grin. Chris lied down on his side and faced her.

"Well, there are so many different words for it. I'm just going to say that we had unfinished business that we needed to finish. How's that?" Jill's grin widened at his sorry attempt at a joke.

"I really need to stay out of your bed Redfield." Chris faked a downtrodden look before smiling and moving in closer to her to the point where they could feel each other's breath. Putting his jokes aside he dared to ask Jill the very question that was bothering him since she had gotten back.

"Jill, what made you come back?" Sighing deeply Jill looked up at him.

"Chris, I told you. I came back here originally because my job relocated me back here. It would have been easier for me here than back in Chicago, especially considering the many assholes I had to work with. But this is about Eric isn't it." Chris only returned a look as a reply.

"Chris, trust me when I say that I want you. And except for last night, what I'm doing to him is making me feel like shit more and more everdyday. He doesn't deserve it. When I first met him, it was like, "What about Chris?" I left Orlando to see what else life had to offer after Raccoon and for some godforsaken reason I didn't want you guys to be apart of it." Chris squinted his eyebrows. Jill shook her head as if to agree with him on some level.

"I know I know it doesn't make any sense. But after the first few months with Eric I realized how much I missed life here and how much I missed you. By the time I knew it I was in a serious relationship with him and thoughts of you always found their way into my head. So when I was given an opportunity to come back I was ecstatic. I was hoping to reconcile with you. I guess we did just not in the way I intended. So there, that's the story. Do you believe me now?" Chris just smiled.

"Yeah I believe you. I was really just expecting you to say you came back because you couldn't stop fantasizing about me, you couldn't resist me, you know shit like that." Jill kneed him under the covers as she laughed at his response.

'Now I know I made the right decision.' She thought to herself as she smiled at Chris complaining about overly aggressive women.

"Leon, don't you ever go home?"

"I have more shit here than I do at my place."

This was the general conversation as the Redfield home enjoyed their brunch on this dreary stormy day. Jill and Chris sat across one another at the table while Claire and Leon did the same. Suddenly dropping her fork onto her plate, Claire let out a huge sigh of boredom before whining to the trio in front of her.

"Man, I am sooooo bored. What can we go do today big brother?" Chris rolled his eyes at his sister. She was in her bored mood and that meant she was going to pester him until he stopped her from being bored. Even at 24 Claire still managed to retain her routine antics with her brother. And Chris fell for them every single time.

"I don't know Claire. Why don't you go to mall or something? Leon can buy you that necklace you want you wanted." At that Leon, who was thoroughly reading through the comic strip before lifting his head up in surprise, his mouth agape.

"Wha?" Jill wanted to bust out laughing at Leon's confused facial expression but instead just smiled as she overlooked the events unfolding around the table. Claire's whining subsided as a happy smile came across her face.

"Yeah, that I can do. Come on Leon, let's go before the storm gets worse." Getting out of her chair she grabbed her plate and raked away the leftover food into the garbage disposal. Running back she went to give her brother a kiss on the cheek before telling Leon to hurry up. Jill couldn't contain her amusement as she broke out a soft laugh. She loved Claire. It was so obvious Chris loved his sister to death, that even all these years the two still retain that childhood innocence that a lot of siblings lose as they get older.

"Well, Leon you better hurry up and get ready to spend the day with my sister." Chris told him as he continued to read the paper. Leon chuckled as he went to dispose of his dishes.

"Ha, fuck you Chris. I can expect this for the rest of my life can't I? Jill and Chris answered him simultaneously.

"Yep."

By the time Claire and Leon had left the thundershower that had began that morning was turning into an all out thunderstorm. Jill and Chris we situated in front of the t.v watching The Day After Tomorrow ironically.

"I just noticed that you have contacts in your eyes." Jill wondered outloud as she looked up at him. She was laid across his lap. Chris gazed upon her with intrigue.

"Really? I used to wear my glasses when we did desk work. Without them I wouldn't have realized you have the sexiest eyes I have ever seen." Jill rolled her eyes at his comment. Chris really got off on this flattering stuff.

"Why are talking about absolutely nothing?" Chris asked as he attempted to make himself more comfortable on the couch.

"Isn't that what people in love do?" Jill told him matter-of-factly. Chris silently nodded.

"I thought it was because most of time we do that when we're intoxicated. Like that time at that ball I had on the job, remember we danced. You were stepping all over my foot and slurring you words and then you started grabbing my ass…." Jill's eyes widening as she punched him in the chest causing Chris to grin even more.

"I didn't grab your ass Chris!" She yelled out at him in shock. Chris just continued to nod unconvinced cause Jill to jump up and attempt to him twist his arm. Chris just caught her and pulled her to him. Jill was silenced by the out of nowhere kiss that greeted her. Pulling away Jill gave him a look of defeat.

"We've got it bad don't we?" She asked outloud as she lied her head down onto his chest. Chris made a sound of agreement as he wrapped his arm tighter around her waist. Jill smiled inwardly as she enjoyed there closeness.

Hell, the two of them had just slept together last night and usually a feeling of regret comes to a person who is in a sense "cheating" on their partner. But Jill felt no regret on a sense of joy as well as a burden. Obvious Chris provided the joy, Now she just needed to confront the burden. There was no turning back now.

Author's Note: Okay, this chapter's kinda short because I'm planning on wrapping this story up in about 4 chapters max. I hope that this update was worth it because the wait may be awhile for the next one. I appreciate the continued support just keep it up. Until next time…come on say it with me…Hell Yeah!


	12. Out of Place First Date

Feelings Perfected

Author's Note: After about a year I finally got back around to this thing. For all of those who are still looking out for this, this is for you guys. As usual, Resident Evil is not mine.

Chapter 12- Out of Place First Date

"Four round trip tickets to Chicago for 24th through the 27th ? Yes."

Clicking the continue button on the monitor, Jill breathed a sigh of relief. She was finally going to do this. It had been 2 weeks since she finally admitted to herself she was in love with Chris Redfield and the more time she was with him she knew that this was the right thing to do. Glancing at the clock on the dresser she noticed it was 3: 55 in the morning. Printer out her receipts, she started to shut down the computer as some footsteps came from behind her.

"What are you doing up so late?" Jill smiled at the Redfield walking up next to her.

"It's 4 in the morning Claire. And I have to be to work in a couple of hours. But I was just getting us plane tickets? What about you? Leon's hasn't been around at all today. Did something happen between you two?

"No." was Claire's slow reply which she automatically corrected when she say Jill giving her that look. That "don't take me for a fool" look. Reluctantly she relented.

"Okay, We got in to it the other night over something petty. I don't even remember. We were talking about moving in together and somehow the subject of you and Chris came up. I was like "we should do this soon, to give you and my brother some space to sort things out" and Leon was like "no, you should stay a little longer to make sure those two make it. Especially after this little trip of ours just in case something happens and Chris needs me." At this revelation, Jill looked taken back that Leon would even imply the possibility of Jill fucking Chris over. Especially now. Claire caught Jill's look of surprise and nodded.

"You see, I was the same way. So I let him know the way I felt. He says he was just worried that this Eric guy would cause some friction between you and Chris. He said something like "Look what Jill did to your brother the first time." You could say I lost it to put it lightly. I stormed out after that." Jill nodded and Claire slightly grinned to herself.

"He called me back like 20 minutes later, apologizing to me about the stuff he said. At the time, I didn't want to hear one so I told him to go fuck himself." Jill little a laugh at that. Claire was definitely something else.

"Claire! You better call Leon right now and apologize. He wasn't entirely wrong. I have treated Chris like shit in the past. I can see why he would think this trip wasn't such a good idea. But you see he's coming with us. I think that shows how much he cares and I love him for that." At that Claire herself smiled.

"Yeah, I do have a great boyfriend don't I. But I'm not going to call him. When he wakes up to no food in the fridge, he'll wander his way back here."

"I'm sure. Nite." Was Jill's simple reply. With that she turned off the lamp and made her way upstairs to Chris' bedroom. Sliding open the door she stood at the threshold for a minute and took in the sight of her….. boyfriend? Should she call Chris hers yet. Technically she was still taken. But then again, Chris always had a piece of her heart from the time he rescued her from that mansion. He could have set the security alarm and been scott free. But no, he came back for her because he cared. He almost died for her damn it. And he managed to make her feel when she couldn't. But she couldn't deny the fact that Eric gave her something that life with Chris couldn't give her. A sense of normalcy before her life went to hell. No reminders at all. One second she was sure Chris was the one, the next she's wavering in her resolve. The constant feel of sluttiness and betrayal was pulling at the back of her head and she just wanted it to stop. Just stop. With that, she crawled back into the bed with Chris and slid into the curve of his body. Facing away from him, she managed to find sleep.

A few hours later

"Hey um Claire um do you have my money?"

"No, Chris I don't have your fucking money." Claire replied blandly knowing where this was going.

Taking a sip of drink from the glass, Chris leaned back into the chair obviously refreshed.

"Ah, that's good O.J." He said grinning as hard as he could muster. Claire just shook her head.

"My God what an idiot." At that, there was knock on the back door. Claire's look of pisstivity fade away as she already knew who it was. Chris looked with intrigue. Leon didn't come by yesterday. That was new.

"You still mad at me Claire?" Leon asked as he stood at the door waiting to see if the female Redfield would sock him or jump into his arms. She chose that latter.

"I missed you baby." Leon smiled as he leaned in to kiss her. "Me too."

Chris put on an exaggerated coughing fit.

"Hey! Hey Hey Hey. I'm right here you two. Kennedy, get in here and get some grub before I eat it all and leave you tablescraps. Claire, go to the bank and get my money." Leon had to smile as Claire threw a blueberry muffin at Chris' head.

Minutes later the trio was rushing through breakfast. All three of them had to get to work in under an hour and traffic in Orlando during rush hour was definitely a bitch.

"So a date huh? Isn't this like your first "date" with Jill, like ever?" Claire exaggerated with the use of finger quotations. Chris glared. Leon sat back enjoying his bacon and the crunching of his munching could be heard throughout the conversation. Claire continued.

"I mean sure you guys have gone out a lot, you've cuddled, you've made out, and you've fucked but you two haven't been a "real" date yet? Again, finger quotes for emphasis.

"Claire, could you stop with the fingers? Yeah, I know the relationship is fucked up and we did everything out of order, but yeah I'm going to take Jill out tonight. On a "real" date. And you two are going to shut up about it. At that Claire snickered.

"Yeah okay big brother. Me and Leon are going out tonight too aren't we?" Claire said a little too sweetly as she put her hand on her boyfriends. He looked up from his plate at mid eating. The look in her eyes was screaming "make up sex."

"Yeah, um yeah definitely."

Chris noticed the sexual tension and excused himself for work. Closing the front door he smiled.

Later that evening

Walking through the threshold of the Redfield home, Jill immediately headed for the fridge and pulled out a bottled water. Words alone couldn't describe her day at work. Making her way over to the couch she turned on the tube and laid down only to realize no one was home. Seconds later her cell phone was going off.

"Hello, Jill?" Chris' voice radiated through the line. She smiled to herself. 'God, a sexy voice it is.'

"Yes Chris, what's up?"

"Uh, I'm cool it's just….do you want to go out tonight?" Jill scoffed and looked of pure amazement crossed her face.

"Chris, we went to the pub two nights ago. And I'm extremely tired from work." She heard Chris sigh a bit.

"Not just go out to eat Jill, I mean do you want to "go out" Out as in a date." The right eyebrow slowly rose up on Jill's face.

"Date? You're asking me out?" Chris just chuckled.

"Yeah, pretty much. Pick you up around 8." Jill was beaming by this time now.

"How about 8:30. Gotta give a girl time to do her hair?"

"Okay. 8:30 it is. Can't wait."

"Me neither. I'll see you tonight. Bye." With that the two ended the call. Jill sat back and reviewed what just happened before bursting out in laughter. Chris Redfield had just earned 100 points into his resume for sweeping her off her feet.

"Well, I better go pick something out." She started humming to herself as she made her way up the stairs.

8:30pm

As Jill straightened up her shirt she noticed Chris had pulled up. The sound of the doorbell prompted her to hurry it up. Opening the door she let the grin pinching her face swell into a full fledged smile.

"Chris, this is your house. You do have keys you know." Jill noticed the slightly nervous yet calm demeanor across his features.

"I know, it's just that this is our first date. Want to make it feel like one. You ready?" He asked as he held out his arm. Locking the door, Jill hooked hers into his.

"Been looking forward to it all night."

The ride to the restaurant had been not short of intriguing. In true couples fashion the two exchanged hidden glances at one another. The two talked about work and their little retreat to Daytona like it was years ago. Pulling up to the restaurant, Chris got out the driver's seat to let Jill out. To say the least, Chris was definitely getting this gentlemen thing down. The two walked in hand and hand.

"Hey, this looks good." Jill queried as she read over the menu with Chris looking over her.

"Yeah, I'm thinking about the Ribeye steak. That's definitely a man's meal." He said pridefully causing Jill to roll her eyes at him. She smirked.

"The ribeye steak huh, we'll see."

After both ordering just that the two made small talk about just stuff. Somehow the amount of gel in Chris' hair came into question as did the amount of time it takes Jill to get dressed. The bickering continued until the food arrived and Jill proceeded to show Chris that's there was no such thing as a man's meal. Unfortunately she had lost in this case.

"Uh, I guess you were right. I'm stuffed." Chris just laughed.

"I hope you aren't too stuffed. I got one more thing planned." Jill nodded.

"Well then, show me what you got?"

Ironically, that ended up Chris showing her some moves on the dance floor. The thing was that after 12 o clock the younger crowd was making their way in and Chris and Jill's age was beginning to show so the couple headed out.

Arriving home, Chris walked an exhausted Jill to the door and proceeded to open it. She just kept on smiling while nuzzling his neck. The grin was plastered to Chris' face.

"That was the best first date I've ever had. Not that I've had that many. But yeah, this was nice." Chris chuckled.

"Thanks Jill. I had a great time too. Except for that drunk dude nearly throwing up on me by the bathroom." Taking her into his arms, he proceeded up the stairs and was about to drop her off to her room. Jill stopped him.

"No, I want to sleep with you." Chris then closed the door and did as she wished. Placing her onto the bed the two didn't even bother to change into their nightclothes and drifted off to sleep.

Author's Note: Eh, I hope that the chapter was definitely worth the wait and I'll try to wrap this story up soon. Please review and give me so insight and inspiration cause I can't write with out it. To those who stuck with me and the newbies until next time. Hell Yeah!


	13. Turbulence

Feelings Perfected

Author's Note: It has been almost a year since I've updated this thing. So I apologize before hand if it's not up to par. Ah well. Let's get to it. This chapter is basically the beginning of the end so to speak. RE nor it's characters are not mine in any way and if I ever tried to say they were, I'm sure Capcom would make sure I was sitting in a 6x9 cell for many years to come.

Chapter 13- Turbulence

"So Jill, what exactly did you tell Eric last night when you told him you were coming?" Claire asked from the backseat while running her fingers down the chest of her sleeping boyfriend. Somehow she along with Leon were accompanying Chris and Jill on their trip to give a guy some very bad news basically. Claire felt kinda sorry for the guy but she knew that it'd be best to end it before he got too serious with Jill.

Jill, who had one hand on Chris' while staring out of the passenger side window just sighed. The chain of events leading up to this day was almost too much too handle. First her inevitable return, her and Chris' fall out and reconciliation, the slow and still in progress dance of courtship, all the while, her status relationship wise was still debatable. She wanted to give all of herself to Chris Redfield. And that meant ending whatever she and Eric were starting to develop which was getting somewhat serious. But the closer they got to the airport the more she contemplated how she would go about ending the relationship. Putting a hand to her head Jill proceeded to answer her younger friend's question.

"Do we really need to talk about this right now Claire? I already feel like a bitch enough as it is. Basically I told him that we need to have a talk. I think he knows that it's not going to end to well. He asked me if it had anything to do with coming back home. I told him yes. And then the next 20 minutes consisted of me and him getting into it so that's why I was yelling last night." Chris noticed the exasperation in Jill's voice. Not wanting to have to deal with his inquisitive sister and an upset Jill for the next 6 hours he did the only thing he could do.

He let go of the biggest belch he could possibly muster. Just finishing off a 20 oz Coke made sure that it was a nice and healthy one at that. Within seconds, the tense mood was temporarily forgotten.

"Ugh! That's gross."

"Chris, You sick bastard." Jill and Claire said respectively at the same time causing the older Redfield to smirk in silent victory. Glancing at the clock on the radio he noticed that they only had an hour and a half left until their flight. Hell, he just wanted to get this trip over and done with so he and Jill could finally make whatever they had work. That was all he cared about. But he knew that Jill was going to need some time emotionally as well. As Claire and Jill began to start talking about how gross men and their bodily functions were Chris focused on his thoughts and pressed a little harder on the gas in order to make the flight.

"Flight 4820 to Chicago now boarding" was the phrase Chris Redfield had been waiting to hear for the past hour and a half. Upon arriving to the airport, he along with about 300 other people were greeted by delays and terminal full of waiting or stranded travelers. Claire, Leon, and Jill were sleeping next to him when the attendant made the announcement.

"Well, it's about damn time." Was Jill's reply from Chris' shoulder. That earned her a chuckle from him. He smiled at her as she rose up and looked at him rubbing her eyes.

"You gotta love flying these days. I mean it brings people together in a way driving never could." Chris joked as he proceed to wake his sister and Leon up. Jill rolled her eyes at him and she began to pick up her bags.

"Yeah, if you count disgruntled people loosing every bit of sense they ever had a way of bring us closer. That guy at the desk was scared you were going to reach across and beat the hell out of him."

"Who me? Never. You had to admit it was funny though."

"Only you would think making somebody wet their pants is that damn funny Christopher." Jill said deadpan making Chris smile even harder. His Jill was definitely a piece of work. Slowly but surely things were getting back to how they used to be. Well, not exactly but he was definitely looking forward to making some new memories with her. The smallest things about her made him want to do backflips right here in the gotdamn lobby. Leon's voice brought him back from his ridiculous thought of doing acrobatics of happiness.

"Christopher, can you move your ass please?" Leon prodded jokefully as he nodded towards the loading gate causing Chris to flip him the bird before picking up the pace to catch up with Jill.

Moments later, 4 former Umbrella resistance members were seated and watching the pre take off preparation tape that put half the plane to sleep and keep the interest of the other half. Chris and Jill were seated next to each other and Claire and Leon were seated further back. Chris could only imagine what those two were doing to pass the time. Then again, Claire had developed a paranoia to flying since Antarctica which he could understand. So most likely Leon was playing comfort guy. Absentmindedly he squeezed Jill's hand reassuringly. She was looking intently out of the window but she squeezed back as well.

"So, we're going to meet your mother huh? Think she'll like what she see?" He asked grinning but Jill didn't respond she just continued to look out of the window. Chris knew she was in deep thought. Hell, she was about to make somebody have a very bad day. They hadn't spoken too much about the situation since she brought it up but he knew that she wanted him to be there with her so Eric could understand. Claire and Leon were basically just emotion support for the both of them and possibly protection for Eric in case he and Chris got into it physically. Resting his head on Jill's shoulder caused her to turn and look back at Chris questioning.

"I know it's like really cliché to mention this at this point in time especially considering the circumstances but I love you." Jill couldn't help but smile at how cute he looked leaning on her like this. Holding her hand. Right then and there she knew she was done. She lifted his head up and gave him a soft but heartfelt kiss to show she appreciated him and everything he was doing for her. Now she wasn't know to show that many public displays of affection but Chris had just made her insides gooey.

"I love you too. I really do." She told him as she pulled away and fell back into her thoughts. Chris closed his eyes and fell into his thoughts as well as the plan proceeded to take off. Minutes later he was fast asleep.

A few hour into the flight

A sudden jerk awoke Chris from his sleep causing him to groan in frustration. These were the times where he wished he still had his own fighter jet. Once you've flown the skies for yourself, commercial flights become more a pain in the ass than normal.

"We're flying through a storm." Was Jill's soft reply from beside him. She was reading a magazine she had brought from the newsstand inside the airport. Chris peered over to see what she was reading about.

"10 Tricks in Bed That Will Have Him Begging for More." He read aloud causing Jill to narrow her eyes at him and swat him in the head making him cover his head defensively.

"You're a cheeky bastard Chris. Good in bed but still very cheeky. I have no need to learn any new tricks thank you. You don't seem to be complaining about my abilities to satisfy." Jill told him without even looking up. Chris smirked.

"You're right I don't. But I'm still willing to learn new tricks." He whispered in her ear causing Jill to smile despite herself.

"Really now? At that moment the cabin began to rumble and the announcement was soon made about the turbulence. The attendants had taken there positions as well. Looking back Chris looked for his sister to see how she was doing. His eyes met Leon's however as Claire was staring intently outside the window at the dark clouds they were now flying through. Leon cast a sidewards glance at Claire for Chris and smiled indicating she was fine. Chris grinned and turned back around.

"Worried about Claire huh?" Jill asked.

"Yeah, you know how she is when she gets wilded up. You know I just realized how much Kennedy loves her. I mean, I knew it already but I've got to respect the man. I'm almost glad he and Claire are shacking up." Jill scoffed as she smiled at him.

"Keyword: almost. You are one of the most jealous and stubborn men I've ever known. Remember a few days ago when we went to the gym and you wouldn't stop glaring at every man who laid eyes on me?"

"I remember how many times you told me to go to Hell. I recall around seven." Chris simply replied making Jill roll her eyes.

"Well, you were being a prick. Should you have expected anything else?" At Chris' suggestive raise of his eyebrow Jill shook her head.

"I walked into that one didn't I?"

"You were never too good at thinking before you act Jill." Jill slapped him again on the arm.

"Oh fuck you! That's not the smartest thing to say to me right now!" Jill snapped frustrations growing. Chris rubbed his arm.

"I realize that, my arm agrees likewise. Sorry but you know it's true." Jill snorted.

"Yeah, but did you have to tell me that? The same could be said for you. That's probably why we go so well together." Chris simply smiled harder.

"Of course. Just deny the fact that I'm unresistable."

For the next 45 minutes this was the general banter between the two. They were completely oblivious to the storm raging outside the cabin. The next few days were as far away from their mind as possible. Only enjoying each other's company was on their agenda. Jill was grateful. Chris knew how she felt and tried his hardest to make her feel better if even for a moment. It wouldn't be long now before the shit hit the fan.

A couple hours later

Once the plane had landed Chris and Jill had met back up with Leon and Claire and were picking up their luggage deciding what to do next.

"Okay Jill, you're the overseer of this whole trip you have the luxury of getting us a rental car." Claire told her ending the current debate of who had to sign for one. Jill sighed. However, not because she had to leave but because Claire was right. With that she went off in search of the dealership. After she was out of sight Claire walked over to her brother.

"Hey, big brother I saw how cozy you and Jill were on the flight. Is she feeling any better? She asked seriously. Leon too looked on with interest as he gave up on trying to pick up his and Claire's luggage at the same time. Chris nodded.

"I think so. She says she wants us to get ourselves settled in a hotel and spend the rest of the day with her mother and we'll deal with Eric tomorrow. We'll see how well she's doing then."

"Exactly how is she going to deal with Eric?" Leon asked as he sat down on the conveyor belt carrying the luggage from the plane. Chris shrugged.

" I don't know. All I know is that she wants us to be with her. We'll probably meet him somewhere. Enough about that though."

From there Claire began to talk about the time Chris and herself had gotten lost in an airport and how their parents had freaked out. With Chris's constant groaning and Claire exuberant tale being exaggerated to unbelievable proportions Leon couldn't do anything but laugh at his girlfriend mouthing off. It wasn't too long before Jill had returned with rental car keys in hand.

It wasn't too long before the four of them had loaded up and thanks to Jill's knowledge of the city had found their hotel destination in no time and checked in.

"Okay, I called mom and she said that she'll be expecting us later tonight for dinner. I told her we were going to unwind first." Jill told her traveling trio as they stood outside their hotel rooms. Claire and Leon nodded.

"So first rough, kinky hotel sex, then dinner with Jill's mom? Sounds like a plan to me." Leon acknowledge jokingly yet everyone could assume that there was some truth to that statement. Claire gasped at the calmness of it all. Chris and Jill smirked at Claire's demeanor.

"Yeah, whatever. Whatever the hell you two do just be ready by 7:00 got it?" Jill told them sternly. The younger couple nodded. Leon went inside and Claire gave Chris a hug as if he was leaving forever. Chris winced at her sudden forcefulness.

"Claire, Claire, I'm right next door. All you have to do is walk two feet and you can annoy me as much as you want." Jill had to smile at the scene.

"I know. This is just force of habit. Bye Jill." Claire told him laughing as she let go and followed Leon into their room. Turning to Jill, Chris rubbed his head sheepishly before opening the door to their room.

Dropping all of their bags Chris took in the coolness of the room and looked around. It was really nice and comfy in here. Jill had good taste indeed. Making his way straight to the bed he kicked off his shoes and made himself comfortable. It didn't take long till Jill was right next to him. She threw an arm around his chest and he wrapped his around her as well. Chris was about to speak until Jill shushed him.

"Don't even talk. Just lay here with me." Chris smirked at her and did as she said. He had no problems there. Everything was slowly coming together for them. It was far from perfect but it was getting better. No longer did he even think that Jill didn't love him even though she didn't tell him everyday. The way she seemed to get happier each time they were together let him know his own feelings were reciprocated by her too. And that was all he needed to know.

Author's Note: All right, just finished that chapter and I thought it was too over the place but then again looking back, it does have a point. It shows how much Chris and Jill have progressed since the beginning of the story. It's been so long since I've felt like writing anything but I had an urge and a new boost of inspiration to up and possibly finish my stories within the next few months. To those who have continued to read and look out for this story this is for you all. Please review and let me know how I'm doing. Was this worth the wait? Do I still have it? Do you even care Lol? Anyway, I'm going to sleep now. Until next time. Hell Yeah!


	14. Definitely Maybe Not

Feelings Perfected

Author's Note: Okay, it's been a couple of years since I updated this thing. I said I was going to finish what I started. And I always do. I hope that this is worth the wait for those who have read from the beginning and if not, I just hope you enjoy it. I will try to finish this before the year's out. As usual, I don't own anything RE but this story. Hopefully I can keep the inspiration.

Chapter 14- Definitely Maybe Not

Four of the Umbrella survivors were now standing outside of door 218 waiting for admittance from none other than Jill Valentine's mother. After resting for a couple of hours, Chris had somehow managed to wake Jill and the others up. On one hand he was nervous as hell to be meeting Jill's mom. On the other hand he was scared shitless because of the circumstances of meeting Jill's mom. She didn't want her to think he was a homewrecking asshole. The door slowly opened in front of him and he definitely didn't expect what he was greeted with. A big bald black guy standing about 6'3, 250lbs. He looked like he could have played for the Chicago Bears.

'Must be Mr. Anderson.'- Chris thought to himself.

"Jill! Your mama's been yapping my head about you for hours. What took you so long?" asked her as he embraced her in a hug. Claire and Leon just stared. He was a really big guy. He put himself and Leon to shame in the weightlifting department. Jill smiled slightly as if she had expected this.

"We got some sleep after the flight Ken. Hey these are my friends from back home I was telling you about. This is Chris, his sister Claire, and that's her boyfriend Leon." Ken looked them over and glared directly at Chris.

"This the one you about to break that poor bastard's heart for?" Chris assumed he was talking about Eric as the poor bastard. Guess Ken didn't like him much. Or maybe it was because she was about to break his heart. Jill nodded.

"Gee Ken, you sure know how to make a girl feel good about herself. But yeah, kinda why I'm here. Where's mom?"

"Getting dress for you and your friends. You know her."

"Yeah."

"Ya'll stop staring at me and come on in. I gotta get back to my game." He told them hurriedly as he ushered them into the living room and showed them to the couch.

"Marie! Jill's here." He yelled into the hall.

"Okay I'll be right out." A distinctly southern accent answered. Jill spoke nothing like her mother. Being as she wasn't around her dad much, it was amazing she never picked it up. Turning to her he tossed her a grin as she wrapped her hand around his.

"Your mom married a football player." Chris joked making Jill smirk back.

"Actually she did. He used to be on the practice squad for the Bears. He never got a chance to play with the team though. Messed his knee up pretty good." Claire overheard this.

"Really now? How long has he been with your mom?" She asked as she glanced at Leon looking over at Ken playing his game in the den. He was practically drooling over her shoulder. From what she could tell it looked like Call of Duty. No wonder.

"About 4 years they've been together. Married for two. I didn't find out until I moved up here. Of course, mom didn't think it was any of my damn business." Jill told her as she shook her head mockingly. She couldn't talk, she wouldn't be in this situation if she had just told Chris the truth before all of this happened.

"No it wasn't." Marie Anderson answered as she stepped from her bedroom.

"Ken, get your ass in here and say hi to Jill and her friends!"

"I already did woman. You and her about to have that talk anyway. I'll come in there after the smoke clears."

"Whatever." She tossed back at him before moving over and closing the den door. Turning around she smiled back at the quad before her who was trying to register what just happened. Chris just looked at the woman in front of him. At least he knew exactly where Jill got her voluptuous figure from. She was spitting image of her save being a few inches shorter and being a natural brunette whereas Jill was naturally a dirty blonde. Wow. Jill was right, she really did get it from her mama.

"Sorry about that. Ken can be an ass when he wants to be." Marie apologized as she took a seat in the chair across from Chris and Jill.

"It's okay." Leon told her with a smile. For some strange reason, Jill's mom and her husband remind him of himself and Claire. Weird.

"Mom, this is Chris. That's his sister Claire and her boyfriend Leon." Jill introduced as everyone respectively greeted her. Marie smiled back at all of them.

"It's about time I finally meet you all. Chris, you and Jill go back to Raccoon City. You saved Jill's life several times during that whole Umbrella fiasco didn't you?"

"Yes mam."

"Thank you."

"It was nothing." Marie smirked at him. Chris tossed a look back at Jill who just shrugged. Marie looked to see Leon was taking glances at the den and chuckled. Claire caught on to this and smiled at her in embarrassment over Leon acting like a bored child.

"Go on, I'm sure Ken wouldn't mind his company. Looks like he wants to play." Leon tossed her a blushed look before she nodded.

"Sorry."

"It's fine. Besides Jill's got some explaining to do. Take your time." Chris and Claire both looked at Jill's expression drop. Oh shit. Claire didn't need to be told twice to leave and she offered a small smile before grabbing Leon by the arm and hoisting him up.

"Thanks ."

"Call me Marie. Dinner should be ready in a few. Just relax. I know you all had a long flight." Claire just smiled and nodded before quickly pushing Leon towards the den. She could tell by the look on Jill's face that she was about to be interrogated and she didn't wanted to be around for the smackdown.

Turning her attentions back to her daughter and her "boyfriend", Marie straightened herself out on the sofa before looking intently back at Jill. Jill sighed loudly.

"Mom, could you stop with the theatrics? I'm not 14 anymore you know."

"Well excuse me. You're the one that's juggling men around like tennis balls and you're upset because I have to have this conversation with you about it. I didn't raise you like this Jill."

"You talk as if I did it on purpose. I'm not a slut."

"Didn't say you were but hell, it was a stupid thing to do. You knew you had feelings for Chris here. Why did you stay involved with Eric as long as you did? You thought that running away was going make them disappear?" Chris looked on in surprise. Wow, Jill and her mother really take the gloves off when they get into it. Heredity was a scary thing.

"I didn't know what to think." Jill relented. Chris attempted to jump in.

"You could have just told me Jill."

"Shut up."

"Quiet." were the respective responses from Jill and her mother. Chris shrank back in the chair just a bit before glancing back towards the den. Maybe he should have left Jill and Marie alone. He would have been a lot safer if he wasn't at ground zero. Jill turned back to her mother and sighed deeply.

"I know I messed up. I love Eric. I really do. But I can't see myself with him for the rest of my life. And I can't keep using him as a substitute for my feelings for Chris either. Why do you think I came all this way to break up with him? I feel like I owe it to him." And she did. She had to take responsibility for her actions and she had to break his heart. She had already broken Chris's once and she wasn't going to do it again. Marie said nothing and looked at Chris.

"What are your intentions Chris? Do you plan on staying with Jill for the long haul because she's obviously willing to end a promising relationship to bet on you." Chris nodded with conviction.

"I'm sure of it. We're partners."

"I thought you two didn't work together anymore." Chris shook his head.

"We're partners. That's for life." She smiled at that answer as did Jill.

"Didn't know you were the sappy type?" Chris looked taken back. What? Jill laughed on his behalf.

"He's not. Neither is Claire. Redfields are the last of a dying breed of tough."

"I wouldn't say that now. Your mother's pretty tough." Marie smirked.

"After being married to Jill's father and putting up with all of the racist bullshit from my family and everyone else for marrying Ken you're damn right I'm tough." Jill rolled her eyes but Chris was intrigued. This was the woman from which Jill hailed from. She was definitely admirable. And she wasn't ashamed to let everyone know she was a bitch. In a strange way he liked that. That was the same quality that attracted him to Jill. She was tough yet she loved unconditionally.

"I know mom. I just wanted your advice."

"You didn't need me to tell you anything. You already made up your mind. I just don't want you to regret your decision and lose out on a great guy."

"Trust me, I did a lot of thinking about that. But that last few weeks with Chris, being back in Orlando, made me realize that's where my home is. I belong there. With Chris." Chris didn't know what to make of Jill's confession. She rarely got emotional so to see her be so open about her feelings for him like this was definitely something he wouldn't forget. Turning to him Jill offered him a smile which Chris returned in kind.

"I see. What about you Chris? Why are you so intent on being with my daughter?" Marie asked not a second later. Chris couldn't help but shuffle under her gaze. She was intimidating as hell.

"It's kind of hard to put into words mam."

"Try me." She shot back making Jill scoff. Her mother was like this with everyone she ever dated. She had to interrogate them or she would make their lives hell and hers. Squeezing Chris' hand gently, he nodded.

"Well, I guess, it's just how I feel. I've never know a woman that's as tough as nails as her, save for my sister, that can still make me feel like Jello every time she smiles or laughs. Even when she's riding my case because I hog the remote. When we go out for drinks, Jill's the only one who understands why it's fun to talk about everyone at the bar when wasted. And still be responsible enough to stay sober and bring my ass home. Besides, she's beautiful, compassionate, and about 500 other things but maybe it's just cause being with her makes my life that more meaningful because I love her." He finished slightly blushing. Jill did as well. Chris had just won major brownie points for that confession. Marie clasped her hands together and laughed out loud.

"Damn, I am impressed son. You're the first man I've met that I feel truly knows her. My girl can be a royal bitch." Jill's eye widened at her mother's statement causing her to almost jump out of the chair.

"Mom!" Marie just waved her off.

"Oh hush! You know what I mean. But she's also loving woman. I'm glad that you realize that. So, my next question is, exactly how do you plan on telling Eric about you two?"

"That's what I came over here to ask you." Jill said as her mood faltered a bit. She really did not want to go through this. But the sooner she did, the sooner she could start moving on with her life and let Eric move on with his.

"I don't know why. I've never broken up with someone and brought my new flame along to witness the bloodbath. Why did you bring Chris anyway?" Marie asked in a tone that made Chris feel guilty for no good reason. Now that he thought about it, this probably wasn't such a good idea.

"I just needed to all right? I needed Eric to understand. Besides, I'm pretty sure he knows I'm going to break up with him." Jill answered back, getting upset with her mother's condescending attitude.

"Jill…" Chris started but Marie cut him off.

"No, Chris. Let her finish. What is it that you need Eric to understand sweetie?" She asked a little more gently as she locked eyes with her daughter. Jill felt like she was eleven again and she had gotten her heart broken by a boy for the first time. Her mother was right there to comfort her. And here she was again. Talking to her mom about men.

"I want Eric to know that he had nothing to do with my decision. He's been nothing but good to me. But I can't continue to live my life and act as if I don't have feelings for Chris. I always have and they've never gone away. I want him to meet Chris."

"There's a pretty good chance Eric's going to flip out and try to mess up our boy's pretty face." Marie told him so seriously Chris had to laugh. Jill smirked as well.

"Yeah, I figured that. That's why Claire and Leon are here. They're neutral."

"Hey, hey,hey. I can hold my own in a fight you know." Chris groaned as he caught sight of Jill and her mother's knowing look. It was uncanny.

"You wuss." Jill joked as she slapped him lightly on leg and got up to stretch. Chris noticed how tightly her shirt was hugging her and his mind instantly began to wonder. His Jill had a rack on her. Marie's gaze caught him completely off guard.

"Stare any harder and your eyes are going to pop out of your sockets." She issued deadpan. Chris put a hand behind his head and smirked with embarrassment. Jill shook her head.

"Stop messing with him mom."

"Just having fun with the boy. Seriously though, I'm proud of you Jill. It takes a strong woman to do what you are doing and Chris seems intent on being with you. As long as this is what you want I'm fine with it."

"This is what I want." Jill answered back confidently. Chris had to eat a shitface grin. Jill wasn't the talkative, pour your soul out type. So to hear her spew her feelings about him to her mother, well, it felt pretty damn good. Marie nodded as she stood up and looked at Chris.

"Chris, you realize what you and Jill are about to do?"

"Piss on Eric's parade." He replied still feeling pretty crappy about the situation. But it had to be done.

"As long as you do. You and Jill tell him the truth, nothing else. Got it?"

"Yes mam." Marie sighed and clasped her hands together.

"Okay, on that note, Jill, come help me with setting the table. Chris go tell the others it's time to eat."

"You sure it's safe to go in there. Ken seems like he's a little "obsessive" over his game." Chris joked. Jill chuckled as did her mother.

"Damn, he's observant to Jill. Maybe you were on to something by reeling him back in. Yeah, Ken's a big ass kid. If he tries to ask you to play, tell him I said come eat or I'll take the knife and cut his coconuts off." At that Jill's jaw dropped as Chris burst out laughing.

"Mom! Jesus, he's only just met you." Marie waved her off.

"It's not like he's going anywhere. Now go on Chris. Jill, grab the table cloth."

"Yes mam."

As Marie left for the kitchen Chris had to smirk at Jill's face. She was embarrassed and steaming at the same time.

"She's such a bitch."

"Jill, that's your mother."

"And?" Chris could only grin harder.

"So, that's Marie Anderson. A little rough around the edges but she's not too scary." Jill gave him a knowing smirk before walking towards the kitchen.

"That's because she hasn't threatened to cut "your" balls off yet? Give her a few weeks." At that Chris watched her leave and grabbed himself just ensure that he still had his before heading to the den to get the others.

Slightly opening the door, Chris could hear the sounds of gunshots and explosion, along with the occasional "shit" and "you motherfucker" sprinkled in there somewhere. He was greeted with the sight of Ken and Leon, headpieces in their ears and controllers in their hands. Two beers were already on the table as well. Claire was playing as well, headpiece and all pointing people out to them to shoot. She looked like she was into it as well.

"Ahem." Chris coughed to make himself known. Claire was the only one to turn around. She smiled at him before turning back to the game.

"You still in one piece big brother?" She asked still staring at the t.v. Chris had to smile. That was his sister.

"Yeah Claire, I'm still alive. Marie says it's time to eat."

"Yeah we're coming. Want to get in one match right quick?" Ken offered from the couch.

"No thanks. And Marie told me if you don't come now she's going to cut off your coconuts. Her exact words." Chris told him not being able to contain him. Leon turned his head and immediately put down the controller. Claire just laughed. Ken just rolled his eyes.

"That woman. She's good at three things, cooking, taking care of me in bed, and being a pain in my ass." He grumbled as he shut off the Playstation and got up. He walked up to Chris and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Good luck son. Jill ain't much better. But I wouldn't trade my wife for the world. She wouldn't allow me to." With that Ken gave him a hearty laugh before leaving the room. Chris turned back to Leon and his sister. They were too busy grinning at him to answer.

"What?"

"Did she really say coconuts?" Leon asked in disbelief. Chris groaned loudly as Claire giggled and followed him out the door.

An hour later

"Leon wake up!" Claire hissed at her boyfriend as he began to lean to one side. After the meal they had just eaten, Chris couldn't really blame him. He wasn't faring too much better. Jill was next too him looking very similar to Leon. Very,very sleepy. Ken noticed this and smirked.

"Marie, Jill and Leon look like they're done. Probably time to call it a night."

"I suppose. The stewed chicken gets them every time. Okay, Jill go ahead and get your friends home." Jill nodded and proceeded to get up. Claire did the same and helped Leon up.

"You want me to help you clean up Marie?" Chris offered. She brushed him off.

"No. That's what he's for." She told him nodded over to her husband. He was too full to tell her otherwise. Chris chuckled as she began to rub his arm. The two of them looked like they were…together. Yeah they bitched and fought and all of that but he could tell that when it was all said and done there was a lot of love there. He felt the same about Jill. It was nice to see. Getting up Marie offered to walk them to the door.

"I'm glad that I finally got to meet you Chris. Take care of my girl."

"I will." Motioning for Leon and Claire to come over to her, she opened up her arms.

"You two are welcome here anytime as well. Jill's fixing you all some plates to take with you." Leon smiled. It was some good food. He wasn't used to southern cooked meals. But it was something he could get used to. Unfortunately he was dating the Microwave Queen. The person in question was soon walking from the kitchen with two bags of plates in her hands. Chris moved over and helped her. Leon did as well.

"Thanks for having us over mom. You and Ken should come down and visit."

"Yeah maybe we'll take you up on that. It be nice to see a real beach."

"My uncle has a house not too far from the beach. I'm sure he wouldn't mind." Chris volunteered. Marie looked like she was about to decline until Jill leaned in to her.

"Don't worry about imposing. He's loaded." Ken smiled from next to Marie.

"Well damn. Might have to make some new friends." That warranted a slap on the chest from his wife.

"Hush! Take care Jill. I love you."

"I love you too mom." With that she hugged her and her stepfather both before following Chris and the others. Once the door closed behind she sighed loudly. Chris wrapped an arm around her.

"You okay?" Jill nodded.

"Yeah, I'm glad I got a chance to see her. And thank you guys for being here for me." She told him addressing Leon and Claire as well.

"Anytime Jill. So how exactly are we going to go about this tomorrow? Do we need to bring the gloves or a Kleenex?" Claire asked as she wrapped an arm around Leon's waist and he reciprocated the hug. Mostly to have her to Leon on because he was extremely tired. That was good question Chris thought. Exactly what type of man was Eric.

"Neither. He a pretty level headed guy. But he'll probably be upset enough to throw a punch or fifty." Jill admitted.

"Well that's something to look forward to." Chris told her sarcastically as he began to walk towards the stairs.

"Hey look at this way, once it's all said and done, you two get to be a real couple. Jill will probably go grey headed with six months." Claire offered as she followed the couple. Leon snorted before tightening onto his girlfriend. She was absolutely right and Chris knew that.

"Fuck you Claire." Chris had to smile. His sister was a damn right.

"She's probably right." Leon added a beat later.

"Of course she's right. She's your girlfriend." Chris finished for him. At that Jill had to smirk.

"So I'm right when I say that you will be whipped as long as you're with me." She taunted. Chris sent her a look.

"You're my girlfriend aren't you?" He shot back. Jill grinned. Touche.

"Officially." Leon snorted again at her remark.

"Jill you two been official for about a month and a half now." Claire nodded in agreement. Chris and Jill gave each other a look. The two jackasses behind them were right. They had been together the moment she came back. She had to realize it. And after tomorrow they could finally be just that without any problems other than the normal ones. Chris couldn't wait. He just hoped he didn't have to punch Eric's light's out to get to that point. Jill was thinking just the same thing. She held on to his hand a little tighter as they walked towards the rental car. It was time to get some sleep for the day ahead.

Author's Note: And that's that. Chris and Jill have finally gotten to the point where they have made a choice. Now comes the hard part. Oh what will happene. Again I hope this was worth the wait. Please review and let me know. Feedback is a motivator as well. Once I finish this and Graduation Day I think I'm done with RE fic. I just don't have the same motivation or time for that matter. But I have enjoy writing them through the years. We'll see. Until next time. Hell Yeah!


End file.
